Sleeping Angels
by EmiEmi96
Summary: YAOI/SHOUNEN AI. Rated M: For use of language and violence/torture AND future non-graphical mentions of rape. Ichigo Kurosaki is mortified that his father, Isshin Kurosaki, had murdered his own daughters, Karin and Yuzu. Isshin had been abusing them for a long time, but Ichigo had been enduring the pain for them - he just wanted to protect them... Ichigo x Toshiro
1. Sleeping Angels

**I don't own Bleach.**

***This fiction series will be updated weekly***

* * *

><p>The wind was howling vigorously as the pulchritude, ball of fire was setting, drowning in the sky as it lowered itself only to be risen once more after a long twelve hours. The fluffy, tired clouds that loomed over the world looked down upon the one boy who was walking along the misty path. The aforementioned boy had orange and messy hair. He wore the average school uniform which consisted of a blank, white shirt along with a grey jacket that sat on top. In addition, he wore grey trousers with a belt which stuck out to the side slightly.<p>

The orange-haired boy looked down at the murky path, his brown eyes drooping with exhaustion. All he wanted to do was sleep, yet at the same time he feared what he will come to if he had returned home. The boy's agitated scowl stuck upon his face for eternity. However, every time he had seen his father's fists clenched up into an iron ball, his expression would either be even more irritated or pleading for mercy - though he would never swallow his pride and beg for his father to stop with his insane abuse.

* * *

><p>He arrived at his small house - which was also a small clinic - and slid in through the doorway, hoping to not be noticed. Though despite his efforts, the young substitute Soul Reaper was rudely greeted by a pounding, powerful punch right in the cheek as his father came flying towards him with a displeased expression. Yes, once again his father was drunk. He was consumed by the addictive alcohol that he had drank whilst Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo were at school.<p>

Ichigo was only glad that he didn't take it one step further than what his father had previously done to him before, but on his sisters. He was only glad that he hadn't raped Karin and/or Yuzu like Isshin Kurosaki once attempted to do to Ichigo in the path, a few weeks ago.

Even though Ichigo's dad attempts to abuse the innocent younger children of the house, namely Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo is always there to interfere and prevent him from going any further with his awful torture. Ichigo could remember the times where Isshin actually loved his children, where the whole family would come together in tranquil, but now it's hell. An agonising pit of hell.

"What the hell, dad?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he hit the wall behind him with full impact.

"You!" He roared, his eyes turning into large daggers which pierced the souls of the innocent. "You were the... the reason - the reason why my sweet... my beautiful Masaki died!"

Ichigo's eyes turned soft and his threatening scowl turned into an apologetic frown, "Yeah, I know that... You don't need to make me feel dreadful almost every God damned day!" He boomed back, but this time his tone wasn't as strong and vicious like his dad's.

"Come here, you bastard son of mine!" Isshin cried as he grabbed a hold of his son and yanked him forwards into the house, dragging him further and further into the fiery pits of hell - the flames of rage engulfing his spirit as tears started rolling down his face unconsciously whilst his father continued to vigorously pull on him. He didn't even try to resist. Because if he did, he knew that the pain would be worse and he would attack his sisters. He wanted to endure the pain, endure it for his sisters... he wanted to protect them.

* * *

><p>As he dragged him across the house in a violent way, they reached the twins' room. Though from the outside Ichigo knew something wasn't right, '<em>Aren't they supposed to be at school?<em>' He thought to himself as he smelled the thick, vile scent of blood. Its metallic, disgusting scent hitting him as Isshin slowly opened the door, grinning to himself.

As soon as the door opened, Ichigo's legs felt weak, his limbs had collapsed on him. Before he knew it, he was on the floor writhing in the sorrow and guilt from the messed-up picture he had seen.

_Blood._

Blood was everywhere.

The red liquid dripping from the ceiling and running down the walls as if it were a slow race. The sheets were drenched in the liquid and so were the two figures who laid on the floor - motionless.

_Dead._

Tears poured out of Ichigo's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "KARIN! YUZU!"The orange-haired boy sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He cried in disgust and anguish as his once beautiful sisters were deceased; dead on the floor lying in front of him. They were coated in layers of blood. Their arms looked as if they were rigorously ripped from their tiny bodies as so was their legs. Their eyes were opened wide in fear and fright as if they had seen a demon - though with what had happened to them, they had seen one. A ruthless killer, murderer, _bastard_.

Ichigo turned around to face his immoral father who had been sinisterly laughing at the teenager's tears of terror. The man's foul, brown eyes were filled with delight; delight for his son's grief. He watched murderously like a wolf to its prey as Ichigo's tears waved down his face like a rushing waterfall.

"Wipe that smirk of your face...!" Ichigo warned, "How could you...?!"

"What?" The menacing murder replied.

"How could you do that to your own FAMILY?!" He boomed with vengeance, "You... You... BASTARD!"

Without a word, his mischievous grin turned into an infuriated frown. Rapidly, he grabbed Ichigo by the luminous, orange hair and threw him inside of the room. Then, he charged at him, (once again grabbing his hair) and forcing him to lean over one of his sisters. The sister who took on the role of their mother. The sister who loved and cared the most for everyone. The sister with the light brown hair. Yuzu. "Look into her eyes, you scum!" Isshin roared as Ichigo kept his eyes shut. They were tightly stuck together as if they had been super glued.

"No!" He yelled, refusing to face the angelic girl who was covered in blood.

"Look into the eyes of your dead sister! LOOK AT HER!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Suddenly, Ichigo forced himself up and smashed his malevolent father in the face with his mighty fist like a colossal paroxysm!

As his dad hit the floor, he looked over at his sisters as more tears forced their way down his face, but still, he had to act strong - not for himself, for his sisters. He saw the girls who laid dead like sleeping angels.

_Angels_.

The best word to describe them. They had stuck up for Ichigo and attempted to make him put a loving smile upon his face, though just seeing them happy and alive was enough to make them smile. The girls' pale skin was like the colour of ice, even though it was a more sickly colour of white. It just reminded him of Toshiro Hitsugaya, the only Captain who truly understood the Kurosaki boy. If he had told Toshiro about their deaths, he would go on a relentless rampage just to destroy Isshin and send him to hell where he would be killed a limitless amount of times. He would then feel pain of what he had caused.

Just then, the goat-faced father jumped up and faced Ichigo directly, "Get away from me...", Ichigo muttered with a hidden fury.

"Make me!"

"GET AWAY!" He screeched, grabbing his father by the neck and slamming him up against the nearest wall. His father choked, glaring into the soul of the substitute Soul Reaper. His eyes pierced the soul of the boy which made him get caught off guard. He lifted his leg up with a large thrust, kicking away the boy as he was sent through the wall, blood running down both of their mouths.

Each of them coughed up crimson blood before Isshin said with a brutal tone, "If you hate me so much then leave! But be warned, when I find you, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I WILL!" He cried back as he quickly jumped towards his room, smashing through the door, grabbing Kon before jumping out of the window and landing perfectly and athletically on the ground below.

"Ichigo, what's happened?" Kon asked innocently, "Why was your dad and you shouting?"

"We're leaving." The strawberry replied simply as the rain merged with his tears, concurrently washing away the blood from his wounds, "And we're not coming back..."


	2. Unconsciousness

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels...*_

_"Come here, you bastard son of mine!" Isshin cried as he grabbed a hold of his son and yanked him forwards into the house, dragging him further and further into the fiery pits of hell - the flames of rage engulfing his spirit as tears started rolling down his face unconsciously whilst his father continued to vigorously pull on him. He didn't even try to resist. Because if he did, he knew that the pain would be worse and he would attack his sisters. He wanted to endure the pain, endure it for his sisters... he wanted to protect them..._

_Tears poured out of Ichigo's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "KARIN! YUZU!"..._

_"How could you do that to your own FAMILY?!" He boomed with vengeance, "You... You... BASTARD!"..._

_"Ichigo, what's happened?" Kon asked innocently, "Why was your dad and you shouting?"_

_"We're leaving." The strawberry replied simply as the rain merged with his tears, concurrently washing away the blood from his wounds, "And we're not coming back..."..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked along the dusky, dark path just like he did a couple of hours ago. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep and nowhere live. The rain had ceased its fearless firing and the moon was shimmering above him. In his arms was Kon who was fast asleep - most likely dreaming of Rukia due to the fact that he was moaning her name in his sleep. The beautiful moonlight above him illuminated the sky, reflecting its gloomy glow onto the other stars that had appeared in the sky.<p>

The houses he passed look peaceful and full of wonderful, happy families who were filled with tranquillity. Their warm hearts lighting up the house with their brilliance and love. Though whenever he looked back in the direction of his disastrous house, all he saw was hatred, even though all he really saw was darkness and the sinister-looking, small light that the street lights created. If made him feel disgusted at the thought of returning.

The strawberry's eyes had black bags underneath them that stretched down and he was just about to pass out, though he was prevented as he heard an extremely loud beeping noise - he had forgotten to lower his phone volume down. He placed Kon, the stuffed lion, onto his shoulders and dug his hands into his pockets, rummaging around for his, somehow, loud phone before anyone could manage to complain. He managed to find it and pulled it down, lowering the ringtone as he looked at who it was.

He froze.

Everything around him was slowing down to a halt as he was glued to his position from fright. The caller was Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo plucked up his strength and hesitantly pressed 'accept'. His hands were trembling in terror yet he lifted up his phone to his ears and forced the words out of his throat, "Y-Yes..?" He sobbed, remembering that Isshin, his father, was the man who had murdered his celestial sisters.

"Ichigo..." Growled an ominous voice, "Get back here... RIGHT NOW!" He continued, his voice raising into an alarming roar!

Silence reigned as Ichigo swayed, only just processing the words, "...No..." He whispered, quietly.

"What was that, you wimp?!"

"I said no!"

"Too afraid to face your own father?!" He tormented in a devilish tone.

"Get lost!"

As his father mumbled and raged down the phone, Ichigo, without hesitation, hung up and threw his phone as far away as he could. Despite the lack of strength, it managed to hit one of the dimly-lit street lamps and with force the phone broke along with the light. The former glowing force sparking out making the street slightly scarer with darkness; that didn't scare Ichigo. However, what did scare Ichigo was the fact that he was swaying even heavier than before, his eyes slowly dropping and becoming hazy.

He hadn't realised it, but Kon was on the floor tugging at his trouser legs. The stuffed lion become more and more daunted by the fact that Ichigo completely forgot about him without even realising. It was as if he wasn't there... "Ichigo!" He worried, getting no response from the orange-haired male. His pupils were large and dilated. So large that even his brown eyes were almost engulfed in the blackness of his pupils.

Although his vision was hazy and completely gone, swallowed by the darkness, he noticed two figures coming towards them. Mist appeared in front of him but he couldn't tell if it was his vision or if it were really there. The thick, white smoke covering up the mysterious figures only showing the shadowy silhouettes of a small boy who looked as if he were around ten years old. Next to him was a taller male. The taller male appeared to have hair that was spiked up at the back, yet it was hard to tell.

***BANG***

Ichigo fell to the cold, hard ground, unable to keep himself awake any longer as the figures came closer. At this point, Kon was frightened! '_Those people look really freaky!_' Kon thought to himself in a panicked state. The unconscious boy on the ground also made the fluffy toy unnerved. There was no-one to protect the perverted plushie now... All he could do was to act natural - like he usually did when Yuzu would find him lying around the house._  
><em>

The teen's eyes had huge, dark circles underneath them. His skin was slightly pale from the frozen weather. The wind didn't exactly help, all it did was brush past his sensitive skin, freezing his entire body though he wouldn't give a thought about admitting it. Ichigo refused to be weak, but in his unconscious form he looked so helpless. So frail. He laid in a puddle, his relaxed expression showing no care whereas his shivering body needed somewhere to rest.

* * *

><p>The figures had finally reached the knocked-out boy, they shook their heads at the sight of the helpless boy. Ichigo Kurosaki, saviour of both the World of the Living and the Soul Society, on the ground, half-dead, beaten, impotent.<p>

"So this is what happened..." The smaller figure noted aloud, "This explains the strange Spiritual Pressure which came from Ichigo.", "Pick him up and let's go back."

"Yes, Captain." The taller silhouette responded, hauling the strawberry over his shoulder, his arms dangling down behind the strange silhouette, helplessly...


	3. Sick

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels...*_

_He had nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep and nowhere live..._

_He was just about to pass out, though he was prevented as he heard an extremely loud beeping noise - he had forgotten to lower his phone volume down. He placed Kon, the stuffed lion, onto his shoulders and dug his hands into his pockets, rummaging around for his, somehow, loud phone before anyone could manage to complain. He managed to find it and pulled it down, lowering the ringtone as he looked at who it was. _

_He froze..._

_The caller was Isshin Kurosaki..._

_"Ichigo..." Growled an ominous voice, "Get back here... RIGHT NOW!" ..._

_Although his vision was hazy and completely gone, swallowed by the darkness, he noticed two figures coming towards them. Mist appeared in front of him but he couldn't tell if it was his vision or if it were really there. The thick, white smoke covering up the mysterious figures only showing the shadowy silhouettes of a small boy who looked as if he were around ten years old. Next to him was a taller male..._

_***BANG***_

_Ichigo fell to the cold, hard ground, unable to keep himself awake any longer as the figures came closer._

_"So this is what happened..." The smaller figure noted aloud..._

* * *

><p>The boy's brown eyes slowly fluttered open, feeling much worse than before he had fallen unconscious on the dark and frozen street. However, as soon as he opened his hazed eyes, he managed to hear the constant chattering of voices even though he couldn't understand what they were saying; it was almost as if they were speaking a completely different language, yet they were speaking in their normal native language...<p>

Registering the moment, he realised that he wasn't on the street any more. Instead, he was in a small house which had cream coloured walls, maple wooden floors and a plain, blank ceiling... In addition, he also realised that his well-built body was completely stiff and frozen over. Instead of attempting to move, the boy grabbed onto the comforting, green blankets that reached up to his broad shoulders and pulled them over his head whilst groaning in pain; getting the attention of the two mysterious figures.

"Ichigo?" One of the boys asked who appeared to have a serious tone with a young voice.

"W-Where am I?" He groaned, his head feeling like as if he was being attacked by a psychopath with an enormous, pounding hammer, "T-Toshiro?" He slurred, not bothering to take the covers away from him.

"It's alright, Ichigo, you're at our place now - though you are still in the World of the Living.", "It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you!" He yelled back, Ichigo not bothering to take in the shouting (completely blocking it out) due to the fact that it put him in agonising pain. The Captain's uncontrolled roaring felt as if there were a thousand whistles being played in Ichigo's ears.

"It's so... cold..."

"Actually, the heating is on full. Renji here keeps complaining about the temperature though that he knows that I _hate_ the heat."

"R-Renji..?" Ichigo questioned, taking the covers away from his head, revealing his pale, white skin.

"Yo." The red-haired Soul Reaper said, walking over (with Captain Hitsugaya) towards the substitute Soul Reaper who had just awakened.

Both of the Soul Reapers towered over the orange-haired substitute who made no effort whatsoever to even attempt to get up. His head felt as if it was being smashed up internally, his eyes were so heavy, yet he couldn't even close them due to the intensity of the bright light which loomed over him. As a matter of fact, the light actually wasn't that bright, his eyes weren't adjusted and his dreadful headache made things even worse; it was as if he was being torn apart - limb from limb.

"Hey." Ichigo chuckled, "You look so much taller..."

"Idiot, that's because you're way down there."

Using his strength, the boy pushed himself up on his elbows and eyed the two Soul Reapers. "It's so damn freezing in here!"

"No, Ichigo, you're just sick." Toshiro commented, placing a hand onto the sick teen's forehead, flinching at the fact that his head was extremely warm. His forehead was much warmer than the room's heat (which was on full) which made Toshiro wonder, '_How can he claim that he's so cold when obviously he's not...?_'

Renji smirked at this opportunity, seeing Ichigo looking so powerless and helpless. He was completely impotent! But Renji being Renji decided that he was going to overpower the boy by irritating him - just like Ichigo would do to Renji on a daily basis.

The Kurosaki boy mustered up his strength and started to push himself off the ground, extremely slowly. His skin was coated in a thick layer of sweat like as if he had been stranded in the desert for three days straight in the blistering heat of the fiery flames from the relentlessly hot sun, even though he didn't feel anything like it. He felt as if he had been stranded in the Antarctic where the crystal clear ice was giving him awful burn marks because of how frozen it was. He felt as if he was frozen in a block of solid ice with no shirt or pants. Imagine that cruel picture...

As soon as he stood up, struggling to keep his balance, the two Death Gods were shaking their heads at his antics. Ichigo looked like he was a baby taking its first steps. "I-I'm fine." Ichigo choked with a hoarse voice, his insides feeling like they're on fire.

"Yeah, obviously..." Renji commented, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling the limb over his shoulder before putting a supportive arm around his waist to help him stand properly, "Listen, Ichi, you need to stay down for a bit. Don't go goin' hero when you're sick like this." He added, lowering the boy down onto the bed whilst getting protested by the substitute who attempted to stay up, though he couldn't due to the fact that Renji had the upper hand at the moment of time.

"Renji, I don't know what you're talkin' about..." Ichigo protested, resisting his strength, "If you don't let me go I'll-"

"What happened to you Ichigo?" The youngest boy in the room asked, quizzically.

"Huh?"

"How come you were lying on the street?"

"Oh yeah... My dad... H-He did something..." Ichigo mentioned, too afraid of the dreadful consequences that would wash over him once he had told someone - anyone... Just then, Ichigo began looking around the room, turning his head in every direction smoothly scanning the area, "Where's Kon?"

"Kon? Was he with you?"

"Yeah, I...I think so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Kon...<strong>

"Ichigo..?" The stuffed animal asked as he wandered around the streets of Karakura hopelessly, "Why is it always me, Ichigo! Why am I always left behind!" He ranted.

The dirty lion was covered in filth from the ground. He was drenched inside and out as he could feel the fluff on the inside start to get mushy and slightly heavier from the water. "I hate you, Ichigo..."


	4. Out of control

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_The boy's brown eyes slowly fluttered open, feeling much worse than before he had fallen unconscious on the dark and frozen street._

_Registering the moment, he realised that he wasn't on the street any more. Instead, he was in a small house which had cream coloured walls, maple wooden floors and a plain, blank ceiling..._

_Instead of attempting to move, the boy grabbed onto the comforting, green blankets that reached up to his broad shoulders and pulled them over his head whilst groaning in pain; getting the attention of the two mysterious figures._

_"Ichigo?" One of the boys asked who appeared to have a serious tone with a young voice._

_"W-Where am I?" He groaned, his head feeling like as if he was being attacked by a psychopath with an enormous, pounding hammer, "T-Toshiro?" He slurred, not bothering to take the covers away from him..._

_Using his strength, the boy pushed himself up on his elbows and eyed the two Soul Reapers. "It's so damn freezing in here!"_

_"No, Ichigo, you're just sick." Toshiro commented, placing a hand onto the sick teen's forehead, flinching at the fact that his head was extremely warm..._

_As soon as he stood up, struggling to keep his balance, the two Death Gods were shaking their heads at his antics. Ichigo looked like he was a baby taking its first steps. "I-I'm fine."..._

* * *

><p>The next morning had arrived and Ichigo was feeling extremely sore - especially on his neck and head, "How ya' feelin'?" One of the Soul Reapers asked as he entered the room, greeting Ichigo with one of his 'I'm better than you' smiles like usual.<p>

"Oh, hey, Renji." Ichigo replied, slowly raising an arm with his remaining strength, unable to pick himself up to face the red-haired Lieutenant, "...better..." He lied before breaking out into a disastrous coughing fit.

"Ya' sound like it.", "What happened yesterday, anyway, Ichigo? We just found you lying in the middle of the road."

"I told you yesterday - my dad just happened to do something... Something so bastard-like..." Ichigo choked, tears falling down his eyes like raindrops as he remembered the previous scene from inside the Kurosaki house yesterday...

~_Flashback_~

_Blood was everywhere._

_The red liquid dripping from the ceiling and running down the walls as if it were a slow race. The sheets were drenched in the liquid and so were the two figures who laid on the floor - motionless._

_Dead._

_Tears poured out of Ichigo's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "KARIN! YUZU!"The orange-haired boy sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He cried in disgust and anguish as his once beautiful sisters were deceased; dead on the floor lying in front of him. They were coated in layers of blood. Their arms looked as if they were rigorously ripped from their tiny bodies as so was their legs. Their eyes were opened wide in fear and fright as if they had seen a demon - though with what had happened to them, they had seen one. A ruthless killer, murderer, bastard._

~_Flashback_~

The sick boy sluggishly wiped away his tears that pooled up on his bruised cheeks. He winced as he remembered how he got those bruises and his excuses for hiding the truth about them to all of his friends, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, even all of his friends who lived within the Soul Society every time he had gone to see them. He could just remember the awful scene like the back of his palm, though it was better him than his sisters - even though it didn't matter now that they were gone...

His little angels who always made him feel better, whether it was Yuzu's scrumptious cooking or Karin's motivation and dedication. All those times he would disappear for either days or weeks they would cry, endlessly. Cry for their brother of whom they missed boundlessly. No-one's relation with their sisters could be any more sincere then theirs were. It felt as if there were a hole in his heart, soul, body. A hole which could never be repaired. His heart which could never be replaced; his soul which could never be fixed and lifted; his body which could never be healed.

* * *

><p>Renji watched as Ichigo laid there, helplessly. His face twisting from emotion to emotion. Anger to annoyance, sadness to sorrow. He watched as Ichigo lifted his hand once more, but this time to his face. The boy's palm resting on his head as it moved up to his bright, orange, messed up hair. Hair which would be slightly covered in blood sometimes. Renji couldn't help but hope to wonder whose blood it is. '<em>Could it be Ichigo's? Or maybe a hollow's? It might have also been a Human's, right?<em>' He would think to himself over and over again, though he hadn't seen Ichigo in a while up until now.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked, waiting for an answer to his antecedent question.

"What?" He answered, barely allowing the words to escape his throat. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to the words to leave, it was his body which didn't.

"Answer the damn question!"

"It doesn't matter, Renji!"

"It does matter!"

"Don't get involved with Human affairs, because it has _nothing _at all to do with _you_!"

"It obviously does now seen as though I saved you from dyin' a dreadful death out there! We should have left you to rot on the street!"

"Why didn't you?!"

"Because you're our _friend_, Ichi, we obviously wasn't going to let you die!"_  
><em>

"You should have..." Ichigo said as he attempted to stand

"That's it, Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he pushed him back down, carefully. He straddled the boy's hips and held his arms down as his sides, tightly - so tight that it actually made his arms go white, a white paler than what his skin is at that moment, "you'd better tell me or else you'll get it!" He added, still yelling as he clenched the boy's dirty, black shirt collar.

"You don't just attack a sick person!" Ichigo shouted as loud as his inflammed throat allowed him to.

"What's going on here?" A voice mysteriously asked as the speaker noticed the two boys in an awkward position, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the speaker added.

Ichigo stared at the silver-haired, young boy who had just entered the room, whereas Renji was slowly turning his head to face the youngest Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Each of his features coming into view from the Captain's view. The red-haired Soul Reaper's expression looking embarrassed at what the picture would have looked like, but at the same time his expression was also shocked from the unexpected visit. He had thought Toshiro Hitsugaya was still asleep.

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya..." Renji apologised, "I'm just curious about what happened yesterday, Captain."

The words took a while to process through Toshiro's head as he looked at the poor, helpless Ichigo who laid wrapped up in his blankets being squashed by the Lieutenant. He had wondered for a while what had happened to the substitute and how he had acquired so many strange bruises and cuts. The injuries couldn't have been from hollows, because there was no trace of the hollow's spiritual pressure anywhere on the boy. It was also obvious that he couldn't have had those wounds, because most of them looked fresh and there hasn't been a hollow in two days.

"Well, Ichigo, explain."

With a sigh of defeat, Renji knew that he was going to explain every thing, so he got off of the exhausted boy and stood up, waiting impatiently, "for a long time now, my dad has been... abusing me..." He only just managed to say as he forced the words out of his tightened chest. Gasps were heard from the other two Soul Reapers as their eyes had widened with horror. Both of their mouths were wide open like a huge 'O'. Tears stretched down Ichigo's face from his brown eyes after continuously remembering the scenes of terror. Each day was hell for him. His dad would come home drunk out of his mind, attacking him three times as hard due to the fact that he had endured the pain for his sisters.

"E-Each day, I get abused - physically - once he tried to-to r-r-rape me..."

Renji's and Toshiro's expressions grew even wider and larger as he spoke the last sentence, noticing his voice had practically become useless; unwilling to work for him anymore.

Flashing pictures whirled around wildly inside of the teenager's head as he started to twitch, twitch with fear or anger? None of the Soul Reapers could determine what was causing this unusual behaviour. Ichigo's eyes were fully dilated with guilt, rage and anxiousness. "I-It's my fault..." He whispered to himself, "it's because of me... I-I wasn't strong e-enough..." He continued, completely forgetting about his surroundings. He was oblivious to the fact that the two other boys in the room were rapidly shaking him and calling his name - it was as if he wasn't even there...

* * *

><p>His body was trembling; shaking like as if he had seen all of his friends and family had died - scratch that - his family already had died. His mother died when he was only just a young boy, his angelic sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were already dead. The reminiscence brought even more tears to his eyes and forced his face to scrunch up with wrath, the need for vengeance.<p>

"Yuzu, Karin..." He whispered frantically to himself, "I'm sorry..." He continued, "YUZU! KARIN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, forcing his frozen body up only to be dragged down by a pair of strong arms. He looked into the brown eyes of whom was in front of him.

"Calm down, Ichigo." Renji said, firmly. He gripped Ichigo's arms with his own as he stared into the other boy's fear-filled eyes, "everything's going to be _fine_."

"No... N-Nothing's _alright_... Nothing's going to be_ fine_! They're dead, they're all _dead_! Both of them!"

"Who?"

"Them..."

"Who's dead?!" Toshiro yelled, getting involved.

"My sisters... Karin and Yuzu..."

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case anyone is wondering, I haven't thought about any pairings yet. If you want me to add in a pairing, then please leave a review. The majority will be the pairing I will use. It doesn't have to be about Ichigo, it could be about anyone in this FF for example, Toshiro x Renji. (I will be adding in Rukia, Orhime, Chad and Uryu later on.)<strong>


	5. Nightmare

*_Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_The next morning had arrived and Ichigo was feeling extremely sore - especially on his neck and head, "How ya' feelin'?" One of the Soul Reapers asked..._

_"What happened yesterday, anyway, Ichigo? We just found you lying in the middle of the road."_

_"I told you yesterday - my dad just happened to do something... Something so bastard-like..." Ichigo choked, tears falling down his eyes like raindrops as he remembered the previous scene from inside the Kurosaki house yesterday..._

_He winced as he remembered how he got those bruises and his excuses for hiding the truth about them to all of his friends, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, even all of his friends who lived within the Soul Society every time he had gone to see them..._

_"Answer the damn question!"_

_"It doesn't matter, Renji!"_

_"It does matter!"_

_"Don't get involved with Human affairs, because it has nothing at all to do with you!"..._

_"What's going on here?" A voice mysteriously..._

_"Yuzu, Karin..." He whispered frantically to himself, "I'm sorry..." He continued, "YUZU! KARIN!"_

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault, Renji, Toshiro! It's my fault that they've all died, I wasn't strong enough..." Ichigo cried, his voice breaking more and more after each word he spoke.<p>

"Lieutenant, go find Orihime Inoue, maybe she will know how to handle this situation," Toshiro ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Renji replied as he set off on his journey to Karakura High school to find the female teenager Captain Hitsugaya ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School...<strong>

"Hey, Uryu!" Orihime yelled, cheerfully, as she ran down the road to her school, suddenly meeting Uryu Ishida, her wondrous, orange hair whipping in the whistling wind as she ran majestically.

"Oh, hey, Orihime," Uryu replied as he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?" The female asked, her delicate-skinned face filled with confusion, "I haven't seen him and my calls won't go through to his phone."

The other boy looked at her with bewilderment, his raven-coloured hair flowing freely as it hung beside his face, "no, I haven't seen him," he answered, adjusting his glasses to make them gleam from the rays of light which shone on them. "You know Ichigo, he's probably saving the world - again," he said sarcastically.

"Uryu! Don't say things like that, he could be in serious trouble!"

"Orihime, you should know by now that it takes more than whatever Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society put together to keep Ichigo down. Come to think of it, his spirit energy has been acting strangle lately - one minute it's low and the next minute it spikes..."

"We should find Chad and go look for Ichi-"

"Orihime!" A different, yet familiar voice called out from the distance.

"Renji?" Uryu and Orihime asked in unison as Renji flash-stepped towards them like lightning, his expression was vacant with a hint of concern and worry as his brown eyes stared directly at them, signalling something bad had happened as breaking the news wasn't going to be easy. Despite his expression, the Soul Reaper's stance was upright and brave.

"It's about Ichigo, isn't it?" Uryu asked the red-haired Lieutenant who only just nodded slightly in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Toshiro's place...<strong>

Renji, Uryu, Orihime and Chad all arrived to where Toshiro and Ichigo had been left when Renji was sent on his small mission to retrieve one female, but ended up bringing back one female and two males with him. They walked into the room quietly to where Ichigo and Toshiro were as they notice that Ichigo was asleep peacefully and gracefully with a small form curled up next to him.

The smaller form had frozen-like, silver hair and his skin was smooth like feathers. Both boys were asleep as they cuddled together in an attempt to keep each other warm - even though the young, adorable Captain didn't prefer the heat to the cold. The cold was like his frozen paradise, the serene temperature keeping him calm and filling him with tranquillity. Yet for some reason, he felt much more comfortable than he had ever been; heck, it's never calm in the Seireitei.

The youthful Captain who curled up beside the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper slowly opened his eyes as he was sluggishly being brought back into the moment after being dragged into the poised paradise of the heavenly dreams. Once his eyes were open, they flickered like butterfly wings as he attempted to remember what just happened.

It then hit him like a brick.

He saw them all stood there, Orihime cheering in delight on the outside as she looked down upon the two bodies who cuddled together, sleeping peacefully. However, on the inside she was devastated. She wanted Ichigo to herself. It felt almost as if an unrepairable hole had been viciously punched through her gentle, pulchritude, magnanimous heart. A hole which was similar to what a hollow's hole represents; yet she couldn't possibly feel destroyed on the inside from that scene.

Toshiro, on the other hand, was flustered with a vast variety of mixed feelings, embarrassment from being seen like this; love from the moment which he had been placed upon; yet there was also a slight bit of anger, the anger which had merged with the embarrassed feelings within. In addition, there was also a slight bit of selfishness due to the fact that he knew Orihime Inoue had feelings for the Kurosaki boy, and now he could tell that the female was feeling somewhat troglodytic.

The ice Captain had remembered that Ichigo had previously gone into shock after continuously thinking/remembering the foul, disturbing events of what had happened before. Ichigo had remembered the disgusting acts that his dad had performed whilst he was away. The strawberry had remembered his sisters, lying there in a pool of blood... Their angelic faces were pale from the loss of blood and sickness they had felt as they were being savagely attacked by their own father, '_Such a cruel act should not go unpunished..._' Toshiro thought to himself as he remembered Karin, the girl whom he played soccer with in the past and conversed with, be killed. He respected her an awful lot, and her sister was wonderful too.

Captain Hitsugaya also remembered that Ichigo wouldn't sleep, so he had to try to comfort him. Although once he eventually fell asleep, he was tossing and turning as the notorious nightmares took over, invading his dreams - turning them dreadful and torturous.

* * *

><p>Toshiro attempted to stand up and talk to the people who had just entered the room; he found out that he was unable to move as Ichigo's death grip kept him pinned down inside of the bed. Now it's extremely embarrassing. The taller boy's arms were unconsciously wrapped around the smaller boy's waist as he pulled him in tighter and tighter.<p>

"Ichigo..." Toshiro choked, "you-you're going to... kill... me..." he continued as he struggled for air, "can't... breathe..."

Finally, Ichigo stirred awake as he heard small whimpers from the helpless boy in his arms whose angry, teal eyes were glaring into his fear-filled, brown eyes, "T-Toshiro...?" He whimpered, his voice filled with the same fear which lied in his eyes.

Eventually, the Captain managed to break out of the firm grip of which was slightly weakened as the taller boy woke up. Ichigo Kurosaki was covered in a thin layer of sweat with panic hidden in his eyes, begging for help. The aforementioned, taller boy was whimpering throughout the time he was asleep when Hitsugaya had calmed him down slighty - just enough to make him feel comfortable and allowed him to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>A while back when Renji had left to find Orihime...<strong>

"Lieutenant, go find Orihime Inoue, maybe she will know how to handle this situation," Toshiro ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Renji replied as he set off on his journey to Karakura High school to find the female teenager Captain Hitsugaya ordered...

After Lieutenant Abarai had exited to find Orihime, Ichigo stared directly at the Captain in devastation as he knew that Renji was going to bring his friends here... He didn't want his friends to be involved with this malevolent mess that his father had caused. He didn't even was Toshiro or Renji to be involved with this - he wanted them to just abandon him, that's fine for him if it means his friends won't get hurt or disturbed with this situation. He felt as if he were about to lash out at the Captain as he suppressed the overwhelming desire.

"Ichigo, it's alright. I promise your father shall pay what the evil he had caused," Toshiro assured, "if it makes you feel any better, then I'm sure your sisters are in the Soul Society right now. They'll be enjoying themselves as they wait for you. Maybe sometime when you're better you can visit them."

Ichigo nodded hesitantly as his orange hair swayed along the blankets. His eyes were heavy from being exhausted after all of the yells and the panic he had been through. Eventually, he managed to fall asleep - just not peacefully...

A minute had passed after he fell asleep and already he was covered in a thin layer of sweat from all of the tossing and turning. His face was scrunched up into a terror-struck expression. Coal, black bags had already formed under his eyes as tears fell out of them leaving puddles on his cheeks which dripped swiftly like a raging waterfall when he twisted and turned under the blankets.

Whimpering in sleep, Ichigo couldn't stop whining about his dead family members of whom Ichigo blamed himself for. Each word was a heart breaker for Toshiro as it was torture to watch him sleep in pain as the nightmares continuously attacked him, destroying him inside out as the outburst of emotions darkened to haunt him in his slumber, "Ichigo?" Toshiro whispered in an attempt to awaken him, regretting as he thought he was going to wake up, screaming for his life as if he was being malignantly murdered.

The Soul Reaper drew in closer and closer to the boy when suddenly Ichigo's arm shout out at the boy! He dragged him closer, wrapping his long, toned arms around the child-like Soul Reaper, pulling him in and locking him into his arms.

He struggled.

And struggled.

And struggled until he finally gave up, realising that it was going to do no good seen as though the taller boy wouldn't let go.

It was then that icy Captain had noticed something - Ichigo had stopped whimpering! The boy looked so peaceful now he had someone to wrap his arms around, unable to let go. '_It seems as if his nightmares have stopped. I really hope Renji doesn't come back any time soon..._'

And that was when the Lieutenant walked in...


	6. Ichigo, I have been waiting

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"Lieutenant, go find Orihime Inoue, maybe she will know how to handle this situation," Toshiro ordered._

_"Yes, Captain," Renji replied as he set off on his journey to Karakura High school to find the female teenager Captain Hitsugaya ordered..._

_"Do you know where Ichigo is?" The female asked, her delicate-skinned face filled with confusion, "I haven't seen him and my calls won't go through to his phone."_

_The other boy looked at her with bewilderment, his raven-coloured hair flowing freely as it hung beside his face, "no, I haven't seen him," he answered, adjusting his glasses to make them gleam from the rays of light which shone on them. "You know Ichigo, he's probably saving the world - again," he said sarcastically..._

_"Renji?" Uryu and Orihime asked in unison as Renji flash-stepped towards them like lightning, his expression was vacant with a hint of concern and worry as his brown eyes stared directly at them, signalling something bad had happened as breaking the news wasn't going to be easy. Despite his expression, the Soul Reaper's stance was upright and brave._

_"It's about Ichigo, isn't it?" Uryu asked the red-haired Lieutenant who only just nodded slightly in response..._

_They walked into the room quietly to where Ichigo and Toshiro were as they notice that Ichigo was asleep peacefully and gracefully with a small form curled up next to him._

_The smaller form had frozen-like, silver hair and his skin was smooth like feathers. Both boys were asleep as they cuddled together in an attempt to keep each other warm - even though the young, adorable Captain didn't prefer the heat to the cold. The cold was like his frozen paradise, the serene temperature keeping him calm and filling him with tranquillity. Yet for some reason, he felt much more comfortable than he had ever been; heck, it's never calm in the Seireitei..._

_"Ichigo..." Toshiro choked, "you-you're going to... kill... me..." he continued as he struggled for air, "can't... breathe..."_

_Finally, Ichigo stirred awake as he heard small whimpers from the helpless boy in his arms whose angry, teal eyes were glaring into his fear-filled, brown eyes, "T-Toshiro...?" He whimpered, his voice filled with the same fear which lied in his eyes..._

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki's father killed both Karin and Yuzu," Toshiro mentioned with a serious expression, his teal eyes glaring into the eyes of the Human and the one Quincy, "he nearly murdered Ichigo too and threatened to kill him whenever he sees him next," he continued, making Ichigo's heart sink even lower and lower into the boundless pit of despair.<p>

"In other words, I couldn't protect them," Ichigo commented, making all of the eyes in the room dart over to him as the attention set on his bruised body as their eyes adventured around the wounds, wondering if all he told them about how he obtained them were lies.

"So those wounds weren't from fights?!" Orihime asked worriedly, her watchful eyes widening with panic.

"Yeah, I-"

"Why didn't you tell us, you idiot! We could have done something to help!" The Quincy almost yelled, his usually expressionless face caught in an emotional battle over worry, anger and guilt - guilt winning the seemingly endless war.

"I didn't want you guys getting hurt; everyone's getting hurt because of _me_!", "I don't want you guys to get hurt too - I go on about how much I want to protect everyone, yet I can't even save my sisters from my bastard of a father, and if I can't protect you guys either then what's the point of me even living?!"

"It's not your fault - you did everything you could to protect them and us; they'll be happy that you're fine, let us handle it from here."

"You don't understand, Uryu, it's not your fight. It's none of your fights! Just leave me alone!" Ichigo roared, straining his voice as he forced himself up only to be hit full force by a colossal wave of dizziness, nearly falling over from losing his balance.

"And where do you think you're going?" Toshiro asked, his expression turning stern, yet worried, "you're in no condition to go anywhere, get back here!"

"Stop bossing me around!"

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered quietly, only loud enough for them to only just hear as all heads turned to face her, examining her beautiful brown eyes filling with a sea of tears as she knew what he was going through. Her brother, Sora, died as well. However, it wasn't their father that killed him, even though Ichigo's and Orihime's father were both drunks; they'd both beat their children. Orihime's mother didn't help either, she was a prostitute and would too beat her gorgeous, young children.

The same tears of anguish filled her eyes just like the time when her brother died. Orihime was a sensitive girl, she always cared for her friends - especially Ichigo of whom she loved and cared for, she would risk her life if Ichigo wouldn't prevent her from doing so. The orange-haired woman vowed to herself that she would never let her friends down, no matter what. She hated seeing them cry, despite the fact that she would cry herself. Orihime thought of herself as the tears to her friends' eyes. She would cry for them, whether they were getting brutally beaten or not, she _would cry_ for them. The female told herself that it's okay to cry for her friends, it doesn't show weakness, but it shows that you care for them. Their strength were from her tears, her kindness, her care. So she wouldn't allow them to become weak because she couldn't do anything.

* * *

><p>Ichigo staggered over to the door as everyone watched the Kurosaki boy exit the house. Renji's body was twitching. He was trying to hold himself back from restraining the boy, preventing him from leaving and forcing him to rest whilst the rest of the guys dealt with his father. He looked over to the icy Captain of squad ten who just eyed the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper, his eyes filled with the worrisome anguish. The Captain was completely lost in thought, frozen on the spot at Ichigo's sudden paroxysm.<p>

"Ichigo!" Toshiro finally yelled, only to be ignored by the taller boy who was already stumbling down the road, forcing himself to keep balance, stopping every few seconds to regain his balance and strength to continue.

The strawberry's scowl was even greater than before - he knew what he had to do. Ichigo had to kill his father. He had never really killed anyone before, so this will be the first time he will be merciless, despite the fact it will be hard due to the fact that Isshin, the man who murdered his own precious daughters, was his father. Deep down he loved him, though he also despised him more than anything else. More than Aizen; more than Ulquiorra; more than Grimmjow and more than himself and his inner hollow.

"We need to stop him," Renji murmured, catching the attention of the other people in the room, "he's going to get himself into more trouble than what he started with."

"Let him go," Uryu said, giving up on the boy of the subject.

"No," the white-haired Captain objected, "he's going to get himself killed. He's not fit to fight in his condition; Ichigo is most likely in shock and probably doesn't understand what he's doing - we need to take him to Urahara."

"Alright,"

"Renji, you come with me. Orihime, Uryu and Chad, all of you stay here."

"Then we may as well go too," The archer said, "if you're going then we-"

"Uryu!" Renji yelled, cutting the Quincy off, gaining his attention, "just shut up and let us do this!"

"Wait, he left his Soul Reaper badge here and Kon wasn't anywhere to be seen after we picked him up..."

* * *

><p><strong>With Ichigo...<strong>

Ichigo struggled down the path as the blazing heat pounded against his pale skin, the sun gave him probably the most irritating and painful headache he's ever had before - more painful than when he had lost his powers after the fight against Sosuke Aizen.

His left hand was sliding against the wall to keep him up; preventing him from falling on the floor, '_Dad... I'm going to kill you..._' he thought to himself with a determined expression that mixed in with his usual/common merciless scowl, even though Ichigo himself isn't merciless.

The ginger-haired boy pushed himself from the wall which supported him as he found himself just outside his house. From the appearance of the structure, it was just your average Kurosaki Clinic, yet on the inside it was a dangerous battlefield - only the strongest will survive. But then again, looks aren't everything. Especially in the life of Ichigo Kurosaki and his family of whom are all almost dead.

He stood up straight outside of his house, glaring through the windows, into the destructive clinic and house. The lights were off, the building was completely black and shadowy. The sinister structure was frightening to those who would walk past its presence. Despite the beaming sunlight which shone onto the Earth with its intense rays, the building couldn't get any more mysterious and dark.

He walked up to the house, one foot in front of the other, slowly and steadily, maintaining his strength. The boy of the scene placed his hand upon the fragile glass door and studied it with his glaring, brown eyes. He explored the door with his hand as he pushed it open sluggishly, careful to not make a sound when all of a sudden, "Ichigo," a voice growled lowly, "I have been waiting..."


	7. Captain's Worry

**Writers' block is just irritating. I did have a plan, but I lost it :S Sorry about that. I have completely lost all ideas for my story, don't fret though, I will not abandon this. Also, the time for me right now is hard because I've practically finished watching Bleach and I'm bored out of my mind watching other anime which can't compare to it! I think I might be addicted to Bleach :I - Bleach withdrawal.**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on Sleeping Angels*<em>

_"Kurosaki's father killed both Karin and Yuzu," Toshiro mentioned with a serious expression..._

_"Why didn't you tell us, you idiot! We could have done something to help!" The Quincy almost yelled, his usually expressionless face caught in an emotional battle over worry, anger and guilt - guilt winning the seemingly endless war..._

_"You don't understand, Uryu, it's not your fight. It's none of your fights! Just leave me alone!" Ichigo roared, straining his voice as he forced himself up only to be hit full force by a colossal wave of dizziness, nearly falling over from losing his balance._

_"And where do you think you're going?" Toshiro asked, his expression turning stern, yet worried, "you're in no condition to go anywhere, get back here!"_

_"Stop bossing me around!"..._

_"Ichigo!" Toshiro finally yelled, only to be ignored by the taller boy who was already stumbling down the road, forcing himself to keep balance, stopping every few seconds to regain his balance and strength to continue..._

_"Renji, you come with me. Orihime, Uryu and Chad, all of you stay here."_

_"Then we may as well go too," The archer said, "if you're going then we-"_

_"Uryu!" Renji yelled, cutting the Quincy off, gaining his attention, "just shut up and let us do this!"_

_"Wait, he left his Soul Reaper badge here and Kon wasn't anywhere to be seen after we picked him up..."..._

_"Ichigo," a voice growled lowly, "I have been waiting..."..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo gasped as he heard his father's sinister voice. The words Isshin had muttered and growled sounded murderous, especially since he had been awaiting his son to return home only just for the satisfaction of killing him. His own son, Ichigo. Just like his daughters.<p>

He scanned the area with his eyes as they darted around the room, cautiously searching for the man who promised to kill him when all of a sudden a dim light flickered in the distance, making the house seem larger than what it really was. The scene around him could be easily noted as an intense, nightmarish, frightening horror movie - if only it was just a movie, if only it was just a nightmare. Even though the chance of that was slim, his panicked, vengeful, brown eyes didn't lie.

His father was sat on an old, wooden chair, his eyes like daggers. A dagger like the one who he was sharpening like a psychopath, watching the small fragments of dull, blunt metal being flung off the edge of the razor-sharp knife he held in his left hand, sharpening it with his right.

"D-Dad...?!" Ichigo stuttered, violently, "why y-you...?!" He continued, throwing his hands in his pockets to try to find either Kon's soul candy or his Soul Reaper badge. To his horror and surprise, he couldn't find either one.

His eyes widened in fear. His pupils growing smaller and smaller as his psychopathic father stood up, sinisterly smiling at the boy as he walked over towards him, sluggishly. It was like torture seeing his father come walking towards him slowly - he was frozen on the spot. Frozen as if he were trapped in a field of ice or even the strongest possible bakudo. His legs refused to move; his body refused to move.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Renji and Toshiro...<strong>

"Are we going to find Ichigo?" The Lieutenant of squad six asked, directing his tattooed arms towards the location of the orange-haired Kurosaki boy's location.

"We're going back to the Soul Society," Toshiro mentioned, "Isshin Kurosaki is a powerful man, Renji we cannot afford to attack him with only us two," he continued, his expression stern and worried as his Ichigo was going to be drastically hurt, or even worse - killed.

Wait, 'his' Ichigo? Does Toshiro honestly think Ichigo belongs to him? Now that he looked at the situation, he realised that his feelings for Ichigo were strong. Feelings which were like iron bars, hard to destroy - or hard to overcome. A tight feeling in his chest started to pain the younger Captain, he couldn't stand to be away from the substitute Soul Reaper teenager any longer, especially when he could get seriously injured or killed. Though the icy Captain couldn't bare to think the worst could happen. He couldn't fight off the heart-wrenching pain any longer. He had to save Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy of whom he had extreme and caring feelings for.

"He's just a human though, ain't he, Captain?" Renji wondered

Silence.

"Captain?" Renji asked again.

Silence.

"Huh?" Toshiro groaned, "oh, Isshin Kurosaki is a powerful man, he used to be an incredible Captain of my squad."

"What happened to him?"

"That, I do not know, however we cannot leave him for so long otherwise something bad might happen to Ichigo, he can not turn into a Soul Reaper in his current state as he does not have his badge, nor does he have Kon's soul candy. Therefore, we need to return to the Soul Society at once."

Captain Hitsugaya unsheathed his Zanpakuto in a battle-ready stance as he lunged it into the air, small ripples formed as half of the blade from his sword was mysteriously engulfed, unlocking the vast doors to the Seireitei. Both Soul Reapers stepped through the doors and entered the murky Precipice world of which they raced against the exceedingly enormous, fast, cataclysmic cleaner who chased them all the way through to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>They stepped onto the grounds of the Seireitei, before they nodded to each other, signalling that they needed to warn the other Captains and Lieutenants of this misfortune. Especially the Head-Captain. Something needed to be done and now they have the opportunity to apprehend the alcoholic-obsessed man named Isshin Kurosaki, father of Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

* * *

><p>They stepped into the Head-Captain's office as they lowered their heads in respect, giving in their report of the details from their journey to the World of the Living, "Head-Captain," Toshiro spoke, awaiting the approval of his his speech.<p>

"Speak," he replied, his white haori rippling in the draft of the wind which drifted through the air, calmly as it passed with ease.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is in trouble, he has decided to confront the former Captain of squad ten, Isshin Kurosaki," the Captain said with respect, choosing his words carefully as he suppressed his emotions.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The man had slaughtered his daughters, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo went to get his revenge, however he is currently unable to turn into a Soul Reaper after somehow losing his badge," Toshiro explained as he lifted his head up.

"Very well, I will hold an emergency Captain's meeting. For now, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Abarai, rest up for tomorrow you will embark to the World of the Living to apprehend this murderous monster and bring him back to the Soul Society for questioning."

"Thank you, Head-Captain," the younger boy finished as he bowed once more with Renji alongside him, both leaving to return to their squad barracks to prepare for the following day of which will certainly make them restless tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Ichigo...<strong>

*SMACK!* Came a noise, loud like a fierce, raging storm as Isshin's hand came in contact with Ichigo's cheeks, pounding the defenceless boy to the ground and sending him flying backwards.

A large red patch appeared on the side of the boy's face as he pushed himself off of the ground, feeling his sore skin. However, little did he know that whilst he was examining himself, his father was walking closer to where the boy was with a murderous look, "Ichigo... I told you before that if I see you again, I would kill you!"

The voice speaking came closer to him which made Ichigo realise that the enemy was standing right behind him, chuckling as he watched his son glare into his dagger-like eyes that showed no mercy, yet it also showed the fact that his dad didn't know what he was doing. He knew that Isshin had consumed alcohol once more - no, the alcohol had consumed him. It had taken over his life, killing his only daughters and trying to kill his son like a psychopath. A vicious psychopath.

His tone was cold like the unbearable icy wastelands, chilling his body to the very bone; frightening and freezing him. Once again, he examined his father's cruel face, noticing that his expression and features haven't changed since he last met with him. Nothing about him had changed whatsoever apart from the huge, coal-black bags under his eyes which were obvious that it was due to the lack of sleep. Maybe he couldn't sleep after knowing what he had done? Maybe he couldn't sleep because of the drug-type drinks he was addicted to?

Whatever the reason was, he couldn't let the older male beat him. Despite the fact that his father was an undeniably powerful former Captain, even when he didn't have his Zanpakuto. Yet whereas Ichigo couldn't transform into his Soul Reaper form, because of the fact that he had no way to. Rukia wasn't there to use the Gokon Tekko on him so he couldn't be forced out of his body; Kon's soul candy wasn't there at his disposal (as a matter of fact, he didn't even know where the annoying mod soul had been for the last couple of days); and his soul reaper badge wasn't there either, as previously mentioned.

He could possibly end up dead.


	8. Preparation

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"Are we going to find Ichigo?" The Lieutenant of squad six asked, directing his tattooed arms towards the location of the orange-haired Kurosaki boy's location._

_"We're going back to the Soul Society," Toshiro mentioned, "Isshin Kurosaki is a powerful man, Renji we cannot afford to attack him with only us two," he continued, his expression stern and worried as his Ichigo was going to be drastically hurt, or even worse - killed..._

_Captain Hitsugaya unsheathed his Zanpakuto in a battle-ready stance as he lunged it into the air, small ripples formed as half of the blade from his sword was mysteriously engulfed, unlocking the vast doors to the Seireitei..._

_They stepped into the Head-Captain's office as they lowered their heads in respect, giving in their report of the details from their journey to the World of the Living, "Head-Captain," Toshiro spoke, awaiting the approval of his his speech._

_"Speak," he replied, his white haori rippling in the draft of the wind which drifted through the air, calmly as it passed with ease..._

_*SMACK!* Came a noise, loud like a fierce, raging storm as Isshin's hand came in contact with Ichigo's cheeks, pounding the defenceless boy to the ground and sending him flying backwards..._

_"Ichigo... I told you before that if I see you again, I would kill you!"..._

_Rukia wasn't there to use the Gokon Tekko on him so he couldn't be forced out of his body; Kon's soul candy wasn't there at his disposal (as a matter of fact, he didn't even know where the annoying mod soul had been for the last couple of days); and his soul reaper badge wasn't there either, as previously mentioned._

_He could possibly end up dead..._

* * *

><p>"Captains," the oldest and most powerful Soul Reaper began, "this emergency meeting decides the fate on the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," he continued.<p>

"Oh boy, what has that kid got himself into now?" Captain Kyoraku asked, half-dazed as he had been called in after returning from one of his sake drinking sessions with other Captains, some of the Lieutenants and squad members.

"I have received reports of the substitute Soul Reaper who is in vital danger after encountering former squad ten Captain, Isshin Kurosaki, formally known as Isshin Shiba...", "Captain Hitsugaya of squad ten will be leading this mission, however, due to short notice, you can only join this expedition by volunteering. If no-one volunteers for this mission, then I will call it off; I cannot allow the Soul Reapers to be in such harm only to be killed."

"Shall we inform our subordinates?" Captain Ukitake questioned, an expression of worry and concern crawling along his face for the young teenager, Ichigo.

"I would refrain from informing them as I would prefer Captains, but due to the circumstances, you may notify them. If you or they are to join in this situation, then I suggest meeting at the tenth division barracks at sunrise tomorrow morning awaiting for further orders."

"Alright then."

"The emergency Captains' meeting is adjourned," the Head-Captain finally mentioned as the Captain's filed out in an orderly fashion, all of them going to consult their Lieutenants when they arrived back to their barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>With Captain Ukitake...<strong>

As the long, white-haired Captain strolled down the hallway of his adequately large barracks, earning a wonderful greeting and bowing in respect from his subordinates, he came across the office of his Lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki.

The mentioned Captain opened the door to the Lieutenants room before being greeted with a, 'good evening, Captain,' from his subordinate. Jushiro smiled, processing her vocal gesture as a million thoughts flew through his head, hoping that Rukia wouldn't get too caught up in the situation they was told to deal with. He knew that Rukia would love to go visit the world of the living to see Ichigo, but if he told her what happened, then she would rush straight into it and end up getting herself murdered in the process.

"Rukia," Captain Ukitake asked the raven-haired Soul Reaper.

"Yes, Captain?" She asked, politely, bewildered at his tone of worry.

"Would you like to go to the world of the living?"

The Kuchiki Lieutenant looked at her superior with a strange look, she hadn't seen Ichigo in a while and the hint of worry in Jushiro's voice made her think. It was strange that without consultation, she was being asked if she wanted to go to the world of the living. The Lieutenant though about it for a while, wondering if anything had happened before she cleared her throat and came out with, "yes, Captain, I would appreciate it."

"Alright then, Rukia, but there is only one reason I am sending you over there."

"What is the reason, Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked with concern, knowing that it had something to do with the orange-haired Kurosaki boy.

"You see, Ichigo Kurosaki is in some trouble with ex-Captain Kurosaki. We are sending a team to retrieve the boy and I am wondering if you would like to volunteer."

Rukia's eyes glimmered as she had been offered to help the boy who had helped her through tough times, her heart had tightened on the inside due to the slight panic she had felt for the boy, though it was also with love. Despite the fact that she knew Ichigo secretly liked Toshiro (though he wasn't great at hiding it), she had secretly liked him too. Rukia wasn't going to tell him her feelings due to the fact that she knew she would be turned down.

"Yes, Captain, I would love to go. Will you be joining me?"

"Unfortunately, no. I cannot go as I am extremely busy. I realise how important this is, but I cannot go, even though I had wished that I could. Tomorrow at dawn, you are to appear in the barracks of squad ten where you shall be joining the other members. Renji and Captain Hitsugaya will be there to welcome you."

"Okay, sir," Rukia said, bowing as she prepared for the search and rescue party tomorrow at dawn, '_please be safe... Ichigo..._'

* * *

><p><strong>With Captain Zaraki...<strong>

"Yachiru," the bulky, pyschopathic Captain said in his usual gruff voice, "let's go have some fun in the world of the living," he continued as his small, pink-haired Lieutenant jumped upon his back.

"Are we going to see Ichi?" Yachiru asked, her never-ending smile stretching from ear to ear as she stuffed herself with candy of which she obtained from the other Captains.

"Heh," Kenpachi laughed, "this time we need'ta save him."

"Huh?" The little Lieutenant squeaked with confusion, "this isn't like you, Kenny!"

"I'm only doing this so I can kill him myself!"

"Oh... OK!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at dawn...<strong>

The powerful, glooming sun was on the horizon, rising up slightly with each passing second. Its orange glow, shimmering along the landscape of the Soul Society whilst a few Captains and their subordinates exhaustedly walked through the Seireitei - where the Soul Reapers lived - trudging their feet, regretting the long walk all the way over to the tenth division barracks. All were exhausted but two small Soul Reapers, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki.

Toshiro Hitsugaya paced back and fourth, mentally wishing that everyone would hurry sooner so they could save Ichigo sooner. His chest was tight, it pained him as it kept him awake all night; he was tired, even though he had enough strength to fight. Fight for the safety of Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy of whom he missed and couldn't bare to stay away from him any longer. The thought of himself in Ichigo's arms was only just enough to calm him down until he stopped picturing that heavenly scenario.

Rukia Kuchiki hurried through the enormous town, racing past the early-up Soul Reapers which roamed through the boundless city keeping up their guard, eyeing her with bewilderment as she passed. Her body was covered in the sweat from sprinting through the vast city, worrying that she will be late to save her heroic saviour.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and the rescue team had arrived within the barracks of the tenth division, the division of which Captain Hitsugaya led. The team consisted of: Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, squad eleven; Captain Sui-Feng, squad two; Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad ten; Lieutenant Renji Abarai, squad six; Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, squad thirteen; Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, squad ten; and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, squad eleven.<p>

Each of them prepared themselves for the rescue of Ichigo Kurosaki and the disastrous fight with Isshin Kurosaki. They stepped through the extremely large portal named the Senkaimon and ran at top speed through the Precipice world before diving straight into the world of the living, directly in front of the Kurosaki clinic where the orange-haired boy was...


	9. Arrival Part One

**Sorry, but I have decided to change this FF to an M only for the purpose of this chapter. The reason is because it has non-graphical rape. I will put a warning of where it in in the chapter and where it ends as I go along. There will be no lemons, unless you count non-graphical rape as a lemon (but obviously there's a difference.) I promise that after this chapter, there will be no more M rated stuff despite the fact that I have to keep it rated M for all of the story because of this chapter. Once again, I apologise.**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on Sleeping Angels*<em>

_"Captains," the oldest and most powerful Soul Reaper began, "this emergency meeting decides the fate on the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," he continued._

_"Oh boy, what has that kid got himself into now?" Captain Kyoraku asked, half-dazed as he had been called in after returning from one of his sake drinking sessions with other Captains, some of the Lieutenants and squad members..._

_"Rukia," Captain Ukitake asked the raven-haired Soul Reaper._

_"Yes, Captain?" She asked, politely, bewildered at his tone of worry._

_"Would you like to go to the world of the living?"..._

_"You see, Ichigo Kurosaki is in some trouble with ex-Captain Kurosaki. We are sending a team to retrieve the boy and I am wondering if you would like to volunteer."_

_Rukia's eyes glimmered as she had been offered to help the boy who had helped her through tough times, her heart had tightened on the inside due to the slight panic she had felt for the boy, though it was also with love. Despite the fact that she knew Ichigo secretly liked Toshiro (though he wasn't great at hiding it), she had secretly liked him too. Rukia wasn't going to tell him her feelings due to the fact that she knew she would be turned down..._

_"Yachiru," the bulky, psychopathic Captain said in his usual gruff voice, "let's go have some fun in the world of the living," he continued as his small, pink-haired Lieutenant jumped upon his back._

_"Are we going to see Ichi?" Yachiru asked, her never-ending smile stretching from ear to ear as she stuffed herself with candy of which she obtained from the other Captains..._

_"I'm only doing this so I can kill him myself!"..._

_Toshiro Hitsugaya paced back and fourth, mentally wishing that everyone would hurry sooner so they could save Ichigo sooner. His chest was tight, it pained him as it kept him awake all night; he was tired, even though he had enough strength to fight..._

_Each of them prepared themselves for the rescue of Ichigo Kurosaki and the disastrous fight with Isshin Kurosaki. They stepped through the extremely large portal named the Senkaimon and ran at top speed through the Precipice world before diving straight into the world of the living, directly in front of the Kurosaki clinic where the orange-haired boy was..._

* * *

><p>*BOOM!* Came a roaring noise from the doors and walls as the retrieval team forcefully burst through the building, their eyes showing no mercy as they glared at their enemy, not showing a glance to the captive so they don't lose focus. No-one spared a glance but Toshiro, his turquoise eyes twitching with frustration, trying to keep his emotions under control. The young Captain just wanted to flash-step over there and grab his beloved Ichigo and brutally stab his zanpakuto into the throat of Isshin.<p>

Time seemed to stop once his eyes met with the innocent teenager's eyes. The innocence they once held were gone as the once beautiful, brown orbs showed pain and suffering. They threatened to spill a vast waterfall of tears, despite the fact that they were already overflowing. His face was paler than usual, just like that one day when Toshiro and Renji had found him in the middle of the street; looking like he was going to shrivel up and die.

The younger Kurosaki boy held the expression of a child whom just seen everyone die in front of him, it was painful for Ichigo to see everyone stood there, their eyes piercing the unbreakable soul of his father. His father was stronger than most of them as he was an undeniably powerful ex-Captain of squad ten; his spiritual energy was incredible as it could easily match and beat Kenpachi's even when his eye-patch had been removed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's clothes had been torn off as large chunks its fabric was scattered and cast along on the ground, only leaving small fractions of the clothing left on his body. His eyes were half-dazed in an expression of which was unchangeable; clouds of dust which covered his pupils making them almost invisible - he had no idea what was going on. Through his eyes, he could only see a thin, murky outline of the figures who had come to rescue him and quiet mumbles - or what it seemed to be quiet, though they were actually shouting - passed through the lips of the rescue team.<p>

He was covered in blood. Thick, crimson blood. Everywhere. His arms, his legs, his face - even his chest. The captive had no idea what was happening, due to his spirit being broken. If only he had paid more attention to Kon's whereabouts; if only he had remembered to search his pockets before he left for his combat pass, only then he would not be in such a dreadful state.

It seemed like he hadn't eaten in forever because of his strength which was ridiculously low. Impotent - that's what he was: impotent. Weak, powerless, unavailing, inadequate. Nothing more, nothing less. His impotent anger was seized as he could barely even move, let alone comprehend the situation.

Though as the figures started walking closer to the silhouette next to him, all he could do was just let his eyes guide him to the Soul Reapers. As his eyes landed on one of them, he noticed something about the Soul Reaper which made his heart pound. Pound like never before. Despite the fact that he had no idea it was and he could only guess, his lips opened ajar as words slipped out of his mouth unconsciously, "T-To...shiro..?" He muttered.

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked forward towards the over-powering, bold, drunk man who stood before him. His eyes were filled with the rage which could easily compare to a dragon's rage of which was destroying a thousand cities in a second with its cataclysmic flames and its roaring yells. It seemed as if the devil himself would be frightened of the adolescent Captain. Icy flames danced in his turquoise eyes, growing as he took a step closer.<p>

Before he could speak, he heard someone silently mutter his name. The voice sounded broken, destroyed and soothing simultaneously. He looked around of where it came from and realised that it came from Ichigo. He muttered his name in a questioning tone, wondering if it was really him who came to save him. He had been practically annihilated by the former Captain.

Ichigo looked sad. His brown eyes covered in a thick layer of dusty clouds, preventing him from seeing perfectly well, '_this is all my fault..._' Toshiro thought to himself, another scowl growing on his lips. A scowl similar to that of an certain orange-haired substitute's average scowl.

Blood trickled from all over Ichigo's body, streaming down from his head, chest, arms and below. He was in so much pain, yet Ichigo looked as if he didn't care, he was completely lost, mentally and psychologically. He probably didn't even know what was right or wrong now. First his dad betrays him, next his sisters die, now this?! His life couldn't get any worse - but of course Captain Hitsugaya's could. If Ichigo was depressed, so was Toshiro. However, despite his despicable feelings, if Ichigo died, Toshiro would end up locking himself in his office; curled up in a corner with a knife; cutting away at his pale skin.

'_What happened to you, Ichigo..?_' Toshiro wondered to himself as rare tears trickled down his eyes before the subsided and ceased to exist due to his high willpower.

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours ago with Ichigo...<strong>

Another large punch landed on the side of Ichigo's face as he was pounded back onto the floor after trying to get up, trying to fight again - he couldn't give up, he just couldn't! He was covered in splats of blood from Isshin's fist as they continuously came in contact - malevolently - his fist and his son's face. The tortured boy also had blood of his own on his body. It was everywhere; a massacre. He couldn't face his sisters in the Soul Society and look at them if he died without taking his father's life. Even if he didn't die, he still wouldn't be able to face them when he visited... if they even remember him.

It's rare for a spirit to remember their past, whether they're a Soul Reaper or not. He laid there lifelessly, hoping his sisters were fine. After this, he decided that he was going to see his sisters in the Soul Society. He was going to go there whether anyone allowed him to or not. He decided that he would storm over to Kisuke Urahara's shop and demand him to open a Senkaimon so he can pass through. Ichigo just knew that he had to leave as soon as he could, though before that, he had to murder the bastard keeping him captive!

Being dragged from his deep thoughts, his father picked up his previously sharpened and used knife. The metallic, inanimate object was coated in crimson blood, it was covered in his blood. He gripped the knife like an assassin, the blade pointing downwards. His father sliced at his son's lower body, cutting off some of his trousers, though his 'area' was still covered. His struggling irritated Isshin as it caused him to miss, though it sliced some of his clothes on the lower body where his thighs were, blood seeping out of the cut.

***Non-graphical rape scene. Don't like, skip to the next bold text...***

Instead, Isshin just threw the knife somewhere close by, discarding it on the floor as he leaped onto Ichigo, vigorously pulling his pants down, punching him as he attempted to resist. Before Ichigo knew it, he was being slapped, punched and restrained. There were thicker ropes and chains tied around his arms and legs, preventing him from moving. His trousers had been pulled off and he was vulnerable.

He couldn't move any more. It hurt him too much. It was agonising as each moment passed another surge of pain ripples through his body. He cried out in trauma, despite the fact that his mouth had been gagged... all could be heard was the silent, muffled screamed. Tears of anguish dropped onto the floor, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't prevent it, he couldn't bare it. Before finally, everything went black... his vision slowly fading as he fell into the pit of despair and unconsciousness; falling inside the darkness...

***End of rape scene (and chapter), it's safe now :)***


	10. Arrival Part Two

**Christmas came earlier for you guys :D (Early chapter)**

**I apologise for the over-powered Isshin, but I think it makes the story more interesting. Besides, I like writing stories - if you hadn't noticed - where main characters and main supporting characters (E.G Renji, Rukia, Uryu etc.) have bad stuff done to them.**

**I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, it's probably the best one I've ever done!**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on Sleeping Angels*<em>

_*BOOM!* Came a roaring noise from the doors and walls as the retrieval team forcefully burst through the building, their eyes showing no mercy as they glared at their enemy, not showing a glance to the captive so they don't lose focus. No-one spared a glance but Toshiro, his turquoise eyes twitching with frustration, trying to keep his emotions under control. The young Captain just wanted to flash-step over there and grab his beloved Ichigo and brutally stab his zanpakuto into the throat of Isshin..._

_He was covered in blood. Thick, crimson blood. Everywhere. His arms, his legs, his face - even his chest. The captive had no idea what was happening, due to his spirit being broken. If only he had paid more attention to Kon's whereabouts; if only he had remembered to search his pockets before he left for his combat pass, only then he would not be in such a dreadful state..._

_Though as the figures started walking closer to the silhouette next to him, all he could do was just let his eyes guide him to the Soul Reapers. As his eyes landed on one of them, he noticed something about the Soul Reaper which made his heart pound. Pound like never before. Despite the fact that he had no idea it was and he could only guess, his lips opened ajar as words slipped out of his mouth unconsciously, "T-To...shiro..?" He muttered..._

_'This is all my fault...' Toshiro thought to himself, another scowl growing on his lips. A scowl similar to that of an certain orange-haired substitute's average scowl..._

_'What happened to you, Ichigo..?' Toshiro wondered to himself as rare tears trickled down his eyes before the subsided and ceased to exist due to his high willpower..._

_Before finally, everything went black... his vision slowly fading as he fell into the pit of despair and unconsciousness; falling inside the darkness..._

* * *

><p>A panicked and muffled voice ran through Ichigo's ears as he slowly awakened from his previous unconscious state of which he had fallen into. His eyes opened sluggishly as they could not open any faster otherwise more pain would surge throughout his impotent, abused and broken body. The voice became louder and louder as he also noted that, even though he was still half-dazed, there was a loud noise coming from the background. It sounded just like the clanging of two metal swords as they battled to the death. Despite the noises being quite loud, they were muffled. The only thing he could hear clearly was the slow dripping of blood.<p>

He looked at the frightened figure in front of him and noticed that there was a female Soul Reaper stood in front of him. Her hair was an orange-blonde sort of colour that softly waved all the way down to just below her shoulders. Her sorrow-filled, blue eyes had tears pricked in the corner of them. The mentioned tears had anguish and fear written in them along with determination and a speck of hope for the boy. The hope that Ichigo looked straight passed. He stared at her as if she was, but wasn't there at the same time. It was as if he couldn't acknowledge her, even if he tried.

"Ichigo!" The muffed-sounding voice called out once more, the voice become clearer as everything started to grow louder into its normal volume which signalled that the orange-haired boy was slowly being dragged into the moment. He looked around. Everything around him was blurry, so he didn't understand what was happening; he had completely forgotten what had just happened until his senses had returned.

Figures were scattered along the ground as blood covered their almost-motionless bodies. Their chests rapidly rising and and falling with each passing second as they struggled for strained breaths which seemed to be difficult for them to acquire. The forms on the grounds were struggling for survival and consciousness - fighting their inner-selves to stay alive at all costs.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the massacre on the ground and his attention snapped to the female Soul Reaper in front of him. He tried to open his mouth and speak, despite the fact that he was completely lost for words. His voice couldn't be heard as his worn-out body refused to co-operate with his mind. It wouldn't make a noise due to the fear and shock he had been experiencing.

His mouth hung ajar as his tear-welling amber eyes continuously blinked as if he was hallucinating. His eyes examined her face before he reached out and weakly grabbed her shoulder to make sure she really was there, earning a grimace from her as his hand made contact with it. "R-Rangiku..." he managed to whisper in a raspy and broken voice. He sounded as if he was about to die; someone holding onto their life as if it meant the world to everyone. The Lieutenant had bloodstained robes along with cuts from the malicious man's Zanpakuto and scrapes from making contact with the ground as she was sent flying backwards. Her shoulder, the one Ichigo grasped with his frail hand, had a large slice mark that had blood oozing from it.

Sluggishly, he started to stand up. He leaned against the wall behind him, unaware of the immense fight a short distance away. Ichigo used Rangiku's shoulder to balance on as he felt his hand being grabbed in a determined way and pulled back down. He looked at the woman of the moment and sent her a questioning look which was only replied with a worried look. She gestured around the room to all the figures as she said, "look closely."

He did as ordered to and realised who came to attempt to rescue him. He realised that the bodies on the floor of whom were rapidly breathing and struggling to live to fight on were his friends and acquaintances: Renji, Rukia, Sui-Feng were on the floor. Covered in cuts, slices and the red substance - blood. Each of them had their eyes open as they laid on the floor in agony. However, there was one figure that Ichigo failed to notice as he was slightly further from the group. He hung on the wall with a zanpakuto through the direct centre of his body. Icy wings spread out with an icy tail that hung down in defeat. Blood sprayed all over the walls as his eyes were closed. The boy's skin was paler than usual. The boy's haori ripped and torn.

As soon as Ichigo's eyes drifted towards the young Captain's body tears, like a vast and rampaging waterfall, fell from his eyes. He failed to protect his friends. He failed to protect the ones he loved.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was hung to a wall with a razor-sharp sword jammed in his stomach, blood dripping down from the lifeless form.

"No..." Ichigo whispered to himself in disappointment, "no, no, NO!" He screeched, gradually getting louder as his eyes filled with rage. A surge of energy rippled throughout his body, forcing himself to stand up and amazing the female in front of him who struggled to stand up herself. Her eyes sparkled at the moment as she knew that Ichigo was ready to go and racing to fight. The only problem was that he was beaten and one look at his father's face could horrify him due to the previous events. Limply, managed to stand up, his head facing the ground in defeat, yet he was restraining himself from lashing out and strangling the mad man.

His limbs were pounding and aching from the struggling and beatings he had obtained. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off as tiny water droplets, slowly flooding the floor beneath him as little pools started to form where he stood. He had just seen the boy he loved die all because of himself. He kept reminding himself that it was his fault, his fault that Toshiro died, his fault that his friends were on the boundaries of death - his fault that his family died. The orange-haired boy knew that he couldn't look directly in the eyes of his father as he couldn't bare to see those malignant, spiteful eyes of his soon-to-be murderer/previous sexual abuser.

Memories of the awful experience flooded his mind causing more and more tears to well up and flood. Flood with mixed emotions about what had happened and what will happen. He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling as it was a rush of all kinds of emotions: revenge, rage, fury, sorrow, guilt, anguish. He started to twitch as he forced his body back. Forcing himself to be restrained, mentally and physically. He didn't want to do something rash like he usually does; act first, think later. He wanted to know why he did it. He wanted to understand why, though that would take a lot of convincing. He could _never _forgive his father. _Never__._

"Dad..." He said in a low growl, lifting his head up to face the man who was currently fighting one of the Captains. An sorrowful, yet revengeful spark danced in Ichigo's eyes. It was as if he couldn't prevent himself; it was as if his inner hollow was trying to take over once again... "Why?" He growled again, rage building up faster and faster as it all came out in tears until they finally subsided. He had sealed of his emotions of sadness, even though a flurry of anger had rapidly replaced it. "Answer me, you _bastard_!" He roared, causing the cruel man to turn around along with the other man he was fighting.


	11. Monster Unleashed

**Sorry for the annoyance last chapter ;D There were reviews of how you guys love my story and that you can't wait for more chapters :P**

**AnimeFanFicXD - That was too hilarious! Don't worry, read the chapter to find out more about what happened. However, I'm sure he said in the anime that he could only use his ice copy once (or something like that).**

**AnimeHanahPublic - Cliff-hangers are awesome! :D**

**suki kuran - Oh yes, there's more.**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on Sleeping Angels*<em>

_A panicked and muffled voice ran through Ichigo's ears as he slowly awakened from his previous unconscious state of which he had fallen into. His eyes opened sluggishly as they could not open any faster otherwise more pain would surge throughout his impotent, abused and broken body._

_The only thing he could hear clearly was the slow dripping of blood..._

_"Ichigo!" The muffed-sounding voice called out once more, the voice become clearer as everything started to grow louder into its normal volume which signalled that the orange-haired boy was slowly being dragged into the moment..._

_Figures were scattered along the ground as blood covered their almost-motionless bodies. Their chests rapidly rising and and falling with each passing second as they struggled for strained breaths which seemed to be difficult for them to acquire. The forms on the grounds were struggling for survival and consciousness - fighting their inner-selves to stay alive at all costs._

_"R-Rangiku..." he managed to whisper in a raspy and broken voice. He sounded as if he was about to die; someone holding onto their life as if it meant the world to everyone..._

_Renji, Rukia, Sui-Feng were on the floor. Covered in cuts, slices and the red substance - blood. Each of them had their eyes open as they laid on the floor in agony. However, there was one figure that Ichigo failed to notice as he was slightly further from the group. He hung on the wall with a zanpakuto through the direct centre of his body. Icy wings spread out with an icy tail that hung down in defeat. Blood sprayed all over the walls as his eyes were closed. The boy's skin was paler than usual. The boy's haori ripped and torn..._

_Toshiro Hitsugaya was hung to a wall with a razor-sharp sword jammed in his stomach, blood dripping down from the lifeless form..._

_"Dad..." He said in a low growl, lifting his head up to face the man who was currently fighting one of the Captains. An sorrowful, yet revengeful spark danced in Ichigo's eyes. It was as if he couldn't prevent himself; it was as if his inner hollow was trying to take over once again... "Why?" He growled again, rage building up faster and faster as it all came out in tears until they finally subsided. He had sealed of his emotions of sadness, even though a flurry of anger had rapidly replaced it. "Answer me, you _bastard_!" He roared, causing the cruel man to turn around along with the other man he was fighting..._

* * *

><p>Isshin Kurosaki and his opponent, Zaraki Kenpachi turned to face the boy who was growling with rage, clinging to wall to support himself. His amber eyes locked with his father's merciless, brown eyes, the man's smirk everlasting. He was vicious, cruel and vile. The smirk could irritate anyone, especially his own son - Ichigo couldn't bare to see that smirk upon his face. Though it didn't come to him as a surprise as he knew that he would enjoy the enormous bloodshed the older man committed.<p>

"What's the matter, Ichigo? You want to fight too?" His father asked as he gave a dark chuckle along with a threatening smirk that crawled upon his lips, tugging at them.

Ichigo noticed the threatening smirk along with the cruel chuckle. The same ones of which had appeared during the dreadful experience he had before he couldn't take it any more and fell into the deepest pits of the black abyss - unconsciousness. He attempted to fight off the vile thoughts, despite the fact that the longer he looked into the man's eyes, the worse it got. Ichigo's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking with terror as the whole explicit scene ran through his head, sprinting at an incredible speed as it hit his mind and memories, filling it with agony and anguish. He was frozen.

* * *

><p>One again, he was unable to attack those who hurt those close to him. Rage dwelled within his heart, blocking out all of the emotions other than anguish and fear. Those had already broken free, residing and haunting his mental state of which was under heavy corruption... Suddenly, a voice ran through the back of his mind, punching away the fears, getting nearer and nearer to him as he sat in a dark room in the corner of his mind. The pitch-black room turned into a vast area of where skyscrapers reached across the sky, even though the whole world seemed to have turned sideways. The sinister figure was muttering low mumbled which could blearily be heard. Though as it got closer, it mysteriously disappeared.<p>

"_Hello again, Ichigo..._" It whispered, intimidating and frightening the orange-haired boy.*****. In a flash, Ichigo leaped forwards, spinning around at a pace similar to flash-step, his reactions amazingly fast.

"Y-You..." Ichigo whimpered under his voice as he examined the figure of whom stood in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Someone - something - he thought was gone had appeared in his consciousness once again, here in an attempt to destroy him once again... or at least Ichigo thought he was.

The silhouette in question was of the same height of Ichigo. As a matter of fact, he looked just like the boy. However, he was completely white - a blank colour, despite the fact that his personality was the complete opposite of hit appearance. The figure's soul and heart as black as a darkened abyss at the hour of twilight, as darkness drowned it in pools of its sickly black blood. His hair was white; his body was white; even his clothes were white. Although, there were other things which weren't white: his eyes, a deep black, just like the colour of death and despair. Inside his eyes were his irises of which were a deadly, gold colour which sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"_Happy to see me again... King?_" It asked in a psychotic tone which was followed by a bizarre laugh.

"You shouldn't be here..." Ichigo sneered in a panicked tone. He didn't want to be overpowered once again by the disastrous hollow of which used to destroy him from the inside, here to bring his nightmares to reality.

"_Aw, why not?_" He pondered, sarcastically as he gave off one of his sadistic grins which stretched from ear to ear, chuckling through his chrome, white teeth.

"You disappeared!"

"_What's your point?_"

"And I'm not even in my Soul Reaper form either..."

"_I represent the dark side of your soul, King... Besides, I'm not going to let you die on me; if you die, I die. Remember that..._" He mentioned, vanishing as Ichigo was instantaneously brought back into reality, flinching as his he remembered Hollow Ichigo's words which rang through his ears. The words that would haunt his dreams; bring extirpative nightmares to life.

* * *

><p>"R-Rangiku," he whispered, choking on his voice as he remembered what he had been through. He had previously forgotten what had happened due to the fact that he had been focussing on the evil spirit's words. Ichigo was trembling. Shaking like an earthquake. He knew what was going to happen, but with all his might he had to stop it. He had to prevent the worst from happening. Ichigo wasn't going to let anyone else die today, no matter what he would put his life on the line to do whatever he could to save Rukia and the others. Though as he thought that, he remembered the boy whom hung on a wall, a zanpakuto piercing through his chest.<p>

For some reason, the female Lieutenant had an idea of what he was suggesting by the way he said her name. She pulled out her Gokon Tekkō slowly before she thrust it upon his body, his soul also being pushed out.

However, just as he had expected, his eyes were being drowned in the thick, murky blackness. The same blackness that overcame him when he did his previous Soul Reaper duties of destroying hollows when he had acquired the power of one. He never asked for it, despite the fact that it had saved his life countless times.

He stood there, frozen on the ground, feeling mysteriously energetic, although his limbs were screaming in pain. He attempted to force back his inner-hollow, but he couldn't! It was too strong for him to hold back! "Yes father... I will..." He puffed, straining his body to keep away the entity trying to take over. "I will fight you!"

"Hah," his father laughed, chuckling over how pathetic his son was being. "Ichigo, you aren't in shape to beat me," the psychopathic man carried on, "look at you! You're weak! Your hollow is taking over!"

"No... I won't... I-" Ichigo denied, giving a quick glance to the icy Captain whom hung on the wall before being cut off by boundless black pools spread over the rest of his vision, completely drowning his consciousness in a state of despair as he was unable to move and unable to see. Before he knew it - or realised - a mask had been placed upon his face as a thick, large wave of red and black energy washed over it, completing the mask...

"_Hahaha..._" A dark chuckle resonated, filling the room with shock as the dastardly beast appeared...

* * *

><p><strong>*That would have been a wonderful cliffhanger :P<strong>


	12. Toshiro! Dead or Alive?

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"What's the matter, Ichigo? You want to fight too?" His father asked as he gave a dark chuckle along with a threatening smirk that crawled upon his lips, tugging at them..._

_Ichigo's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking with terror as the whole explicit scene ran through his head, sprinting at an incredible speed as it hit his mind and memories, filling it with agony and anguish. He was frozen..._

_Suddenly, a voice ran through the back of his mind, punching away the fears, getting nearer and nearer to him as he sat in a dark room in the corner of his mind. The pitch-black room turned into a vast area of where skyscrapers reached across the sky, even though the whole world seemed to have turned sideways. The sinister figure was muttering low mumbled which could blearily be heard. Though as it got closer, it mysteriously disappeared._

_"Hello again, Ichigo..." It whispered, intimidating and frightening the orange-haired boy.*. In a flash, Ichigo leaped forwards, spinning around at a pace similar to flash-step, his reactions amazingly fast..._

_"Happy to see me again... King?" It asked in a psychotic tone which was followed by a bizarre laugh._

_"You shouldn't be here..." Ichigo sneered in a panicked tone. He didn't want to be overpowered once again by the disastrous hollow of which used to destroy him from the inside, here to bring his nightmares to reality._

_"Aw, why not?" He pondered, sarcastically as he gave off one of his sadistic grins which stretched from ear to ear, chuckling through his chrome, white teeth._

_"You disappeared!"..._

_"_I represent the dark side of your soul, King... Besides, I'm not going to let you die on me; if you die, I die. Remember that..._" He mentioned, vanishing as Ichigo was instantaneously brought back into reality, flinching as his he remembered Hollow Ichigo's words which rang through his ears. The words that would haunt his dreams; bring extirpative nightmares to life..._

_"Yes father... I will..." He puffed, straining his body to keep away the entity trying to take over. "I will fight you!"_

_"Hah," his father laughed, chuckling over how pathetic his son was being. "Ichigo, you aren't in shape to beat me," the psychopathic man carried on, "look at you! You're weak! Your hollow is taking over!"..._

_"Hahaha..." A dark chuckle resonated, filling the room with shock as the dastardly beast appeared..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello there...<em>" the voice whispered in a threatening tone. Ichigo's inner hollow had taken over. The stress from the boy's body had caught up to him as he tried to suppress it. However, this didn't seem to bother to bother the inner hollow as it just laughed it off, the cruel monster grinning psychotically.

Isshin started to walk over towards him, though he had forgotten about his opponent which lead to a sword striking his shoulder! It ran down, splitting the top part of his broad shoulder, the speed amazingly fast as he had no time to block it - nor see it coming! The man behind him had an expressionless face, though you could tell that Kenpachi was irritated. The powerful, spiky-haired man with chiming bells on the ends of his hair didn't like to be forgotten about, "forgotten someone?" Kenpachi asked aloud with a gruff voice.

"Hah," Isshin laughed, "you're too weak for me." He added, slowly turning his head to see the immense man of whom just pulled out his sword, crimson blood dribbling down it as the sword shone in the dim light, the blood doing the exact same as it trailed down. On the other side of the sword before it had been pulled out, Ichigo's dad's shoulder had blood leaking from it. However, as the sword had hit it, a large splash of blood spluttered out of the wound, even though the injured man didn't care. He had large, black bruises upon him along with blood covering his Soul Reaper uniform from his - and his enemies - blood.

"Oh?" Kenpachi grumbled, disappointed, his irritated expression still lingering upon his scarred and muscular face.

"You heard me; I don't have time for you!"

"_Don't turn your back for a second!_" The possessed Kurosaki boy screeched as he yelled out his battle cry, "_BANKAI!_" The psychotic hollow laughed once more, the sound vibrating through the room as the disturbing, dark chuckle spread through the room before he lunged straight towards his father! The black and crimson-coloured darkness which engulfed the boy as his Bankai took its form was flung back as he leaped, the onyx black sword slicing the air open as he flew forwards, the black and slightly shredded uniform rippling in the wind as the force tried to hold the monstrous being backwards. However, he was too powerful to be stopped now...

Isshin turned around as he heard the battle cry from the cataclysmic hollow. In a flash of lightning, he whipped his sword directly in front of him just in time as the lightning-fast, possessed Ichigo struck his sword with a powerful force, striking the metallic object known as the zanpakuto as the colossal sound of clanging screeched, the force of the two intense spiritual pressures collided. It's a wonder how anyone in that room survived that large explosion.

"_You think I'm going to let you kill my King?_" The hollow Ichigo tormented, "_if he dies, I die. I won't dare to let that happen; even if I have to mentally destroy him! I won't let that bastard get rid of me so easily!_"_  
><em>

"Like I care," Isshin reacted, both swords raised in the air before they were slammed into each other's zanpakuto once more, "you're just as pathetic as my son!" He roared, throwing his strength and weight into his force, pushing back the younger boy as his feet slid across the floor along with smoke that shrouded them.

Both of them stood a few metres away from each other. The eldest man panting, the younger boy stood taller and braver. He wasn't exhausted, he was going to kill this murderous man! The reason for this is that the inner world he belonged to was heavily flooding, the water rising faster and faster. The waves of the gushing river that saturated the area rose with each passing second as the sky cried upon them. The sky scraper buildings were being torn apart due to the emotional outburst of Ichigo whom was stood on one, fighting for his will. He didn't want to let his hollow win, even if it was to stop the everlasting, wet weather.

It was his fight and his alone, nothing was going to stop him from winning; nothing was going to stop him from avenging the ones he loved. Karin and Yuzu, he two wonderful sisters he had - murdered on the floor, crimson blood splattered all over the room. Rukia, Renji and the others who were on the floor, fighting for their lives. Toshiro, the sweet, silver-haired Captain who was hung to a wall with his own zanpakuto. Ichigo didn't want to believe he was dead; it would be another friend he couldn't protect. However, to the substitute, Toshiro was more than a friend. Every time he saw the smaller Captain, his heart would flutter out of control! Like an energetic butterfly that zoomed inside of him, awaiting for its chance to escape from its prison. Awaiting its freedom.

The former Captain examined the hollow mask upon Ichigo's face. The red stripes were flung across its white, bone-like structure. The striped were red like blood; blood which was everywhere. It was a surprise how no-one had called the national guard due to the blood and the damage the building they were in had gone through. Then again, no normal Human could even see what was going on. If only they could, it would change their lives forever. Scarring them with the vile images of the sinister scene.

* * *

><p>Toshiro opened his eyes slightly. All he saw through his hazy vision was two powerful entities fighting one another. He couldn't make out who it was who was fighting, all he knew was that the spiritual pressure generating from the fight was exhaustingly immense. It was enough to open his eyes for a short while and let his misty turquoise eyes gaze around the room, dazed as they slid across. Although he drifted his eyes everywhere, he couldn't register it. Everything looked as if it were a callous nightmare. That's all he could wish it was - a nightmare.<p>

However, it wasn't long before the fiendish darkness took over his eyes once more. He could feel his time coming. All his limbs had gone numb and his chest was rapidly beating as his heart was racing to survive. But then, his heart started to slow down. His chest slowly halting its rapid rising; it slowed down and now vibrations could be felt all over his body. Another surge of pain rippled through him, despite the blackness taking over his dazed eyes. He didn't react to any of these strange events. Instead, he allowed it.

He felt as if he were to drift off, to die alone. To die without his Ichigo being there to mourn over his drifting spirit. Inside of him, he didn't want to go, but the pain was excruciating. The Captain only wanted one thing... to wrap his arms around the substitute. But now he couldn't. Once again, Toshiro had lost all feeling and sensation in his body. His eyes slowly closed, unable to register what was happening in his surrounding area as well as not being able to comprehend the malicious massacre. Had he known that Hyorinmaru was wedged into his chest? Most likely not, nor did he care...


	13. Cataclysmic Carnage

**I'm back. I woke up in the hospital on around 26-27th March (for those who read my profile you know why), I was let out around 6:00AM on 2014-03-31 (yy/mm/dd). So I will be back and uploading. We might possibly be able to get back on track, but this is one of the last chapters. I'm guessing that 15 would be the last.**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on Sleeping Angels*<em>

_"_Hello there..._" the voice whispered in a threatening tone. Ichigo's inner hollow had taken over. The stress from the boy's body had caught up to him as he tried to suppress it. However, this didn't seem to bother to bother the inner hollow as it just laughed it off, the cruel monster grinning psychotically..._

_"You heard me; I don't have time for you!"_

_"Don't turn your back for a second!" The possessed Kurosaki boy screeched as he yelled out his battle cry, "BANKAI!" The psychotic hollow laughed once more, the sound vibrating through the room as the disturbing, dark chuckle spread through the room before he lunged straight towards his father...!_

_In a flash of lightning, he whipped his sword directly in front of him just in time as the lightning-fast, possessed Ichigo struck his sword with a powerful force, striking the metallic object known as the zanpakuto as the colossal sound of clanging screeched, the force of the two intense spiritual pressures collided. It's a wonder how anyone in that room survived that large explosion._

_"You think I'm going to let you kill my King?" The hollow Ichigo tormented, "if he dies, I die. I won't dare to let that happen; even if I have to mentally destroy him! I won't let that bastard get rid of me so easily!"..._

_he sky scraper buildings were being torn apart due to the emotional outburst of Ichigo whom was stood on one, fighting for his will. He didn't want to let his hollow win, even if it was to stop the everlasting, wet weather._

_It was his fight and his alone, nothing was going to stop him from winning; nothing was going to stop him from avenging the ones he loved. Karin and Yuzu, he two wonderful sisters he had - murdered on the floor, crimson blood splattered all over the room. Rukia, Renji and the others who were on the floor, fighting for their lives. Toshiro, the sweet, silver-haired Captain who was hung to a wall with his own zanpakuto. Ichigo didn't want to believe he was dead; it would be another friend he couldn't protect..._

_Everything looked as if it were a callous nightmare. That's all he could wish it was - a nightmare._

_However, it wasn't long before the fiendish darkness took over his eyes once more. He could feel his time coming. All his limbs had gone numb and his chest was rapidly beating as his heart was racing to survive. But then, his heart started to slow down. His chest slowly halting its rapid rising; it slowed down and now vibrations could be felt all over his body. Another surge of pain rippled through him, despite the blackness taking over his dazed eyes. He didn't react to any of these strange events. Instead, he allowed it..._

_His eyes slowly closed, unable to register what was happening in his surrounding area as well as not being able to comprehend the malicious massacre. Had he known that Hyorinmaru was wedged into his chest? Most likely not, nor did he care..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Die!<em>" The hollow Ichigo howled, clashing his long, black sword against the long, silvery sword of his dad. The metal raging as it roared with its fierce clanging.

All of a sudden, the larger man's movements slowed down for an instant, giving the orange-haired boy an opening - for an instant - as he swung his zanpakuto with full strength, knocking it out of Isshin's hands, the metallic object flying backwards at an exponential speed! Rapidly, Ichigo thrust his sword down, chopping off his enemy's right arm!

Time seemed to slow down, the blood-soaked, black blade slowly slicing through his arm, crimson blood dribbling out as he grinned psychotically behind his devastating hollow mask. He chuckled sinisterly as Isshin's eyes gradually shrank with fear, completely out of character as the limb was only half cut. His upper right limb was numb. Numb as all sensation was ripped from him. Both men watched as the arm came straight off in a clean cut - despite the blood surging out from it.

Time resumed to its normal state, both of them stood facing each other once again. Hollow Ichigo standing straight in a battle-ready position, waiting to counter the other's attack, whereas the former Captain stood in horror, watching as his arm landed on the ground lifelessly.

The whole room was a bloody mess - literally. It was soaked in the thick crimson, each of them coated in the vile liquid. It was an incredible surprise how none of them had died from the exponential blood loss.

The hollow gave a devastating roar once more, dragging the man from his shocked-like state; pulling him back into the moment before the murderous monster lunged into attack at a rapid speed, slicing through the air as he jammed his zanpakuto into the man's stomach! Pinned against the wall with in immense surge of pain rushing throughout his body, Isshin eyed the boy with his sharp, dagger-like eyes. Pain rippling through his body as he coughed up blood. Ichigo's dad slowly moved his head to face the black blade, smirking as his raised his hand slightly. Realising his zanpakuto had been knocked out of his hand previously. That led to his malicious grin to be dropped and replaced by an irritated frown.

"Y-You..." Isshin choked out, his voice reduced to a harsh whisper as he muttered his final words. "My s-son... you have won."

Silence reigned over the world - or at least the current area - the words flowing through the unconscious mind of Ichigo, though being blocked by the hollow. Isshin's smirk raised once more, noticing that his words had gotten to his son. Waking him up from his inner-unconscious state, opening the eyes of the orange-haired boy. '_Stop!_' A voice ran through Ichigo's body.

"_No! Let me finish him off, you idiot!_' The hollow screeched, one of his arms struggling upwards in a desperate attempt to pull the mask off, one of Ichigo's arms, a he tried to break free of the menacing beast's control!_  
><em>

'_I said stop!_' Ichigo yelled through his mind once more, pulling at the mask as the bony structure of the mask started to break, crumble as it was tugged and pulled with the strength from Ichigo's will. Successfully, he managed to rip of the mask, but not before collapsing onto the floor, losing his balance as the surge of power was whipped from him._  
><em>

* * *

><p>A large amount of time had passed, though he could not tell how much had passed. It could have been hours; it could have been minutes. All he knew that he was slowly bleeding out. Waiting to die an inevitable death, when a shadow loomed over him. No, not one, but more than one. Three? No, maybe four? No, there's more! He peered up, his dazed eyes gazing upwards, though he could not comprehend who or what was there. All he had known that the man he was stabbed (or his hollow had stabbed) was gone. Was he taken away? Or did he escape?<p>

Right now wasn't the time to think about that. He had to know who they were, but when he tried to open his mouth, his body wouldn't move. He laid there, temporarily paralysed before the darkness overcame his vision again. He drifted off into the abyss of unconsciousness as he lost all sensation in his body. Instead of fighting it, he just allowed it to end the tormented terror and pain. He just wanted it to stop. Forever. But wait! He had to save Toshiro! He had to save Toshiro! He had to save...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm also working on another FF, though it won't be uploaded until I'm completely happy. It won't be Bleach, sorry. It's going to be my longest one-shot so far. I can't tell you what it is, because it's a surprise ;D Those who guess it correctly will get a free cookie and a mention in my next chapter. :D You can only have one guess and I will count your first guess. If you want a clue, then it's one of my top ten anime in my profile ;P<strong>


	14. Hospital

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"_Die!_" The hollow Ichigo howled, clashing his long, black sword against the long, silvery sword of his dad. The metal raging as it roared with its fierce clanging._

_Time seemed to slow down, the blood-soaked, black blade slowly slicing through his arm, crimson blood dribbling out as he grinned psychotically behind his devastating hollow mask. He chuckled sinisterly as Isshin's eyes gradually shrank with fear, completely out of character as the limb was only half cut. His upper right limb was numb. Numb as all sensation was ripped from him._

_Pinned against the wall with in immense surge of pain rushing throughout his body, Isshin eyed the boy with his sharp, dagger-like eyes. Pain rippling through his body as he coughed up blood. _

_"Y-You..." Isshin choked out, his voice reduced to a harsh whisper as he muttered his final words. "My s-son... you have won."_

_Silence reigned over the world - or at least the current area - the words flowing through the unconscious mind of Ichigo, though being blocked by the hollow. Isshin's smirk raised once more, noticing that his words had gotten to his son. Waking him up from his inner-unconscious state, opening the eyes of the orange-haired boy. 'Stop!' A voice ran through Ichigo's body._

_"No! Let me finish him off, you idiot!' The hollow screeched, one of his arms struggling upwards in a desperate attempt to pull the mask off, one of Ichigo's arms, a he tried to break free of the menacing beast's control!  
><em>

_'I said stop!' Ichigo yelled through his mind once more, pulling at the mask as the bony structure of the mask started to break, crumble as it was tugged and pulled with the strength from Ichigo's will. Successfully, he managed to rip of the mask, but not before collapsing onto the floor, losing his balance as the surge of power was whipped from him._

_He laid there, temporarily paralysed before the darkness overcame his vision again. He drifted off into the abyss of unconsciousness as he lost all sensation in his body. Instead of fighting it, he just allowed it to end the tormented terror and pain. He just wanted it to stop. Forever. But wait! He had to save Toshiro! He had to save Toshiro! He had to save..._

* * *

><p>"It's been two months," Renji stated, staring down at the two boys who laid on separate beds next to each other. "I don't think they're gonna' wake up any time soon," he added, glancing back between the aforementioned boys and the group.<p>

"But... Ichigo will wake up soon, won't he?" Orihime Inoue asked, glistening tears sliding down her cheeks as they sparkled in the bright light of the hospital, "Toshiro too."

The room was filled with silence. Silence which reigned through the air, dominating it. No-one wanted to respond to her, due to the fact that no-one could. It would be awful to lie to her, yet they couldn't exactly tell her the truth. They could be dead; they could be alive. However, at this moment in time, death seemed to be crawling along their faces of which were pallid and pale. They had lost a lot of blood and no-one knew whether they could make it or not. They were fighters. Fighting for their lives.

"Yes, Orihime," Rangiku spoke up, her orange hair glistening as tears of anguish started to prick in the corners of her gleaming, blue eyes; slowly falling downwards, dripping onto her gigai's clothes. Falling downwards despite her attempts to stay strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later...<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki opened his eyes for the ninth time this morning after being told to rest for the previous eight times. He couldn't rest. Not now anyway, he had to go see _him_. Although, each time he tried to get up, he was pushed back down. The boy's frail body was too weak to resist their strong arms and force. He had no choice but to lay back down and sleep some more.

Fortunately for him, no-one was in the room - other than himself - therefore he could get up without being prevented. Gazing at the luminous light above him, he took a deep breath before letting it out in a strained sigh. He didn't really like hospitals. It made the orange-haired substitute feel impotent and powerless. It made him feel useless and fragile. No, he wasn't fragile. Nor was impotent and useless. In addition, he wasn't powerless.

The only thing dragging him down were the vicious nightmares which plagued his mind. Stopping him from running away. He couldn't bare to see any of his friends get hurt by that... monster. That's right - Isshin had miraculously managed to escape. Just when they thought he was dead.

Without hesitation, the Kurosaki boy stood up, remembering the awful visions which happen every time he closes his eyes. Yet he was sort of used to them. The same thing repeats over and over again. First he sees his mother die right in front of him. He was running towards a lake to save a girl whom looked as if she were to jump. The next thing he knew, his mother was on top of him. Dead. Afterwards, it skips to his father first beating him. Not in the friendly way like they used to - but it was when he came home drunk. He tried to protect his sisters by enduring the agonising punches and kicks of which were sent his way. Next, it skips to where he stepped through the door. A disastrous feeling plaguing his mind, a cold chill running down his spine. He walks through the door to his father holding his sisters' heads. He gives a maniacal laugh before the scene changes to his friends on the floor. All of them almost dead. Finally, it switches to Toshiro. Toshiro of whom had a zanpakuto embedded in his chest. Impaling him before Ichigo himself wakes up.

Every night was the same. Also, when he had awoke from the disgusting nightmare, it flashes through his head once more. He sees their horrified faces. He notices that they had a look of pity and guilt within them. Their eyes glaring at him as they blamed him for their sinister suffering. He remembers them whispering to him that he had failed. Failed to save him. Failed to be the protector he longed to be.

Shrugging it off as tears made their way down his face, he (without hesitation) stood up, his balance slightly dropping as he stood up. His body was screaming in pain from the fight which happened a few months ago. It was as if he couldn't heal. No, he couldn't heal properly until all of his friends and family were safe. But wait - none of his family were stuff alive. None. Because to him, Isshin had died a long time ago.

Steadily strolling down the seemingly endless hospital hallways he found the room _he _was in. His feet padding along the floor as he walked. Slowly, he opened the door, shuffling inside as he made an attempt to not be noticed by the others in the room. How much of an idiot he was to think it wouldn't go unnoticed.

All the heads in the room were turned towards him as he stood in long hospital robes. Each of them glared at him with bewilderment. Within the space of one month, no matter how hard they tried to keep Ichigo in the hospital bed until he had completely healed, he somehow managed to escape over fifteen times. Each time he would visit Toshiro's room; afterwards he's be escorted out - with resistance which was futile. The one time they leave him alone for ten minutes, he escaped. When he was asleep too...

"Ichigo..." Rukia mentally slapped. "What are you doing here?

Ignoring it, he just gave the raven-haired Soul Reaper a grin before facing the icy Captain. "Toshiro," he whispered. "I'm sorry," he continued, the mentioned Captain turning his attention to the substitute.

"Kurosaki," Toshiro sighed. "You have said that every time you arrived here."

"But-"

"No buts, Ichigo. Just return to your own room," Toshiro cut off the other teenager mid-sentence, glancing around the room until he once again met the other boy's amber eyes. They held guilt within them. Guilt which clouded his soft eyes. His eyes which never held the look in before. They shined with fear as he took a step closer, kneeling down at Toshiro's bed.

"That day when they moved you out of our hospital room when I woke up but you didn't - I thought you died."

Captain Hitsugaya sighed for the thousandth time today, hesitating to answer before he whispered, "but I didn't. You saved me."

Shaking his head and chuckled, Ichigo planted a small kiss upon the smaller boy's forehead. His kiss was warm and held a mixture of emotions. Compassion, guilt, sorrow, anguish, happiness. But the most important emotion of which Toshiro could feel being planted onto his frozen skin was love. He felt the wondrous love from Ichigo's kiss wash away his fears.

"I love you, Toshiro."

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the end! I'm making an epiloguefinal chapter which will probably be kind of short. However, I will try to make it as long as possible. If requested, I will carry on with the story (on this one). But it will be like another arc. With you-know-who returning. But if you guys want it to continue, then review it. Tell me that you want it to be carried on. :P If so, this story itself will be like 30 chapters long. Wow. **


	15. Parting Ways

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_Ichigo Kurosaki opened his eyes for the ninth time this morning after being told to rest for the previous eight times. He couldn't rest. Not now anyway, he had to go see _him_..._

_He didn't really like hospitals. It made the orange-haired substitute feel impotent and powerless. It made him feel useless and fragile. No, he wasn't fragile. Nor was impotent and useless. In addition, he wasn't powerless..._

_Isshin had miraculously managed to escape. Just when they thought he was dead..._

_He remembers them whispering to him that he had failed. Failed to save him. Failed to be the protector he longed to be..._

_His body was screaming in pain from the fight which happened a few months ago. It was as if he couldn't heal. No, he couldn't heal properly until all of his friends and family were safe. But wait - none of his family were stuff alive. None. Because to him, Isshin had died a long time ago..._

_Steadily strolling down the seemingly endless hospital hallways he found the room _he _was in. His feet padding along the floor as he walked. Slowly, he opened the door, shuffling inside as he made an attempt to not be noticed by the others in the room. How much of an idiot he was to think it wouldn't go unnoticed..._

_Within the space of one month, no matter how hard they tried to keep Ichigo in the hospital bed until he had completely healed, he somehow managed to escape over fifteen times. Each time he would visit Toshiro's room; afterwards he's be escorted out - with resistance which was futile. The one time they leave him alone for ten minutes, he escaped. When he was asleep too..._

_"Toshiro," he whispered. "I'm sorry," he continued, the mentioned Captain turning his attention to the substitute..._

_"That day when they moved you out of our hospital room when I woke up but you didn't - I thought you died."_

_Captain Hitsugaya sighed for the thousandth time today, hesitating to answer before he whispered, "but I didn't. You saved me."_

_Shaking his head and chuckled, Ichigo planted a small kiss upon the smaller boy's forehead. His kiss was warm and held a mixture of emotions. Compassion, guilt, sorrow, anguish, happiness. But the most important emotion of which Toshiro could feel being planted onto his frozen skin was love. He felt the wondrous love from Ichigo's kiss wash away his fears._

_"I love you, Toshiro..."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ichigo. Are you ready?" Kisuke Urahara pondered, gazing into the determined, yet slightly sad eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

Ichigo shuffled his feet, he then looked back towards his friends who were gazing at him. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Kon, Yoruichi along with Urahara were watching him as he stood a few metres away from the glowing portal of the Senkaimon. It glowed an immense, white light which shone upon them. Despite this, none of them cared how it looked. None of them wanted him to go. However, the request was from Head-Captain Yamamoto.

Stood to the left of Ichigo as he craned his neck to look at her was Rukia Kuchiki. The small Lieutenant of squad thirteen looked unemotionally at the portal which stood boldly in front of them. To the right of Ichigo was Renji Abarai. The taller Lieutenant of squad six also looked unemotionally at the portal - just like Rukia.

Ichigo sighed once more, turned around to face his friends. The orange-haired hybrid gave a weak smile towards them before facing the front. Before that though, he managed to get a glimpse of his friends' faces. The mentioned boy noticed their emotions which crawled along their faces.

Orihime - tears of grief slid down her cheeks, mixed emotions hidden within them. Jealously, she wanted Ichigo to stay with her. To stay by her side and to make her feel safe. Happiness, the Inoue girl was relieved that Ichigo could see his sisters in the Soul Society. He was going to see them regardless of the consequences. Anguish, Ichigo and Orihime most likely won't see each other for a long time. It was saddening to notice how he looked when he was leaving. It was as if he didn't want to go - but did at the exact same time. All the times Ichigo had protected her, she couldn't do anything to help. Her powers were almost useless - apart from her healing ability.

Uryu - despite his emotions usually being unidentifiable, there was a hint of annoyance as well as guilt inside. His rival, Ichigo, wasn't going to be around any more. To add to that, he was going to have to be the one to defend Karakura town from Hollows and who-knows-what will happen. He was guilty that he couldn't stop Ichigo; the boy was too stubborn to listen to reason. His eyes, hidden from the suspense of his glasses, were sympathetic. He couldn't help his friend/rival. He couldn't help him through the times of despair he had been placed with. But now, he could see his loved ones in the Soul Society. He was also going to become a true Soul Reaper. Even though his real body would still be alive - sometimes occupied by Kon.

Keigo and Mizuiro - they were going to miss their friend a lot. They obviously couldn't go with him, despite their pleas to venture on into the Soul Society with them. Despite, their lack of skill and power, they couldn't fight with him. All they could do was just sit there and wait for him to come back. However, before they had found out about Ichigo Kurosaki and his occupation, they had no idea what had happened to him. Keigo was on the verge of tears, whereas Mizuiro was calm. He collected his emotions and hid them inside of a box inside of his mind. He had to stay strong and support Ichigo through his choices. On the other hand, Keigo was begging him to stay; complaining how he always ditches him.

Tatsuki and Yoruichi - both of them had calm faces, though Yoruichi's had a slight grin. She had felt sorry for the boy's friends as they were probably never going to come in contact with them for a long time - or never again. Tatsuki had known about Ichigo's Soul Reaper abilities for a while, she was concerned about him the whole time, yet confused too. She had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Although, as previously mentioned, Tatsuki had a calm face, though what was barely noticeable was the sadness hidden in her eyes. It gleamed with worry and shone with compassion. Yoruichi, however, didn't exactly feel anything apart from guilt over the group. She knew that it was possible for them to see him again, but they (apart from Chad, Uryu and Orihime) had no idea about that.

Chad and Kon - Kon was going to miss Ichigo greatly. The boy was his only means of entertainment when Rukia wasn't around. He used to go around town in Ichigo's body, messing around with girls and being a creepy pervert like usual. Chad on the other hand, had a face of indescribable pain. He knew what it was like seeing someone close to him have to go, it was just too awful to experience that once more. The substitute Soul Reaper was close to him; always helped him out in times of need.

* * *

><p>Each of them stood there, watching him as he strolled into the portal before he glanced back to his friends once more. Their emotions slightly more suspenseful and painful to look at. However, a step away from the portal he looked over to Rukia and Renji, both still emotionless. Despite their attempts to hold their emotions in, their eyes held sorrow for the boy. What he had experienced was too much for anyone to bear. It was a surprise how he had managed to recover from it so quickly - or it seemed like he had.<p>

The orange-haired boy had been asked to stay in the Soul Society as a normal Soul Reaper by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The old man had asked him to join the thirteen court guard squads in order to prevent Isshin's attacks and grow stronger against the monstrous man. Yamamoto knew his feelings about Toshiro - his love for the young boy - and that he should stay with him. Even though they couldn't stay in the same barracks, as Captains, as friends, they could see each other again.

Before he stepped through the portal he turned around to the group. Closing his eyes for a moment as he looked down, then looked up a moment later with his eyes open. A sympathetic look inside of the hazel orbs. He didn't want to leave his friends behind, but he must go. He had to. When Ichigo had to do something, he would do it. That's why he's the protector of his friends. Not just his friends, but Karakura town too.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered loud enough for them to hear. "So, don't worry; don't be crying; stay strong. Because when I return, I want you guys to be there - alive and ready. When I return, I will most likely be a squad Captain. I don't want you guys to be calling me sir or anything like that. Just Ichigo like normal." He then turned his attention to Rukia and Renji before speaking up, "let's go."

They nodded in agreement as they walked through the glowing source of teleportation as they disappeared into the light. Magically and mysteriously.

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered, trying to hold back her tears. '_I won't cry,_' she assured herself, taking a deep breath as a sparkling tear hit the floor.

'_I won't cry..._'


	16. The Betrayal

**To be honest, I never expected that many people telling me to continue. I was thinking about making a new FanFic with this making it a sequel, but I wanted a really long story with like 100,000+ words. Which would be really hard for me considering I write like 1000-2000 words each chapter. **

**Also, I want this to be my longest story that I have ever wrote, then it will encourage me to write more! :D I want to beat my YGO story – Love, Loss and Lies – with favourites, reviews, followers and reads.**

**In addition, as well as the really long oneshot I mentioned before (and the Bleach+DP crossover I'm writing), I have started a new project. Yey :D It's going to be the best crossover I will ever create. It's SAO (Sword Art Online) with Bleach and Blue Exorcist.**

**Now for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>*So far on Sleeping Angels*<em>

_Blood was everywhere.__.._

_Tears poured out of Ichigo's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "KARIN! YUZU...!"_

_"Ichigo..." Growled an ominous voice, "Get back here... RIGHT NOW!" He continued, his voice raising into an alarming roar...!_

_"Pick him up and let's go back."_

_"Yes, Captain." The taller silhouette responded, hauling the strawberry over his shoulder, his arms dangling down behind the strange silhouette, helplessly..._

_W-Where am I?" He groaned..._

_"My dad... H-He did something..."_

_The sick boy sluggishly wiped away his tears that pooled up on his bruised cheeks..._

_"Answer the damn question...!"_

_"Who's dead?!" Toshiro yelled, getting involved._

_"My sisters... Karin and Yuzu..."_

_"It's all my fault, Renji, Toshiro! It's my fault that they've all died, I wasn't strong enough..." Ichigo cried..._

_"Kurosaki's father killed both Karin and Yuzu," Toshiro mentioned with a serious expression..._

_"Ichigo," a voice growled lowly, "I have been waiting..." _

_"We're going back to the Soul Society," Toshiro mentioned._

_"Speak," he replied, his white haori rippling in the draft of the wind which drifted through the air, calmly as it passed with ease..._

_"Oh boy, what has that kid got himself into now?"_

_"Rukia," Captain Ukitake asked the raven-haired Soul Reaper._

_"Yes, Captain?" She asked, politely, bewildered at his tone of worry._

_"Would you like to go to the world of the living...?"_

_'___What happened to you, Ichigo...?___'_

_"Ichigo!" The muffed-sounding voice called out once more..._

_Toshiro Hitsugaya was hung to a wall with a razor-sharp sword jammed in his stomach, blood dripping down from the lifeless form._

_"Why...?"_

_"___I represent the dark side of your soul, King... Besides, I'm not going to let you die on me; if you die, I __die. Remember that..."__

_"Hahaha..." A dark chuckle resonated, filling the room with shock as the dastardly beast appeared... _

_"Don't turn your back for a second!" The possessed Kurosaki boy screeched..._

_Everything looked as if it were a callous nightmare. That's all he could wish it was - a nightmare..._

_"___Die!___" ___The hollow Ichigo howled...__

_"Y-You..." Isshin choked out, his voice reduced to a harsh whisper as he muttered his final words. "My s-son... you have won..." _

_"It's been two months," Renji stated..._

_Isshin had miraculously managed to escape – even when they thought he was dead..._

_"Okay, Ichigo. Are you ready...?" _

_'___I won't cry...___'_

* * *

><p>"It's been two years," Ichigo said to himself as he had finished reading the report his Lieutenant, Izuru Kira, had brought to him. Recently, Lieutenant Kira had all the division working on finding Ichigo's sisters. Throughout the two years he had been in the Soul Society, he hadn't been able to find his sisters. Did they even get sent here? That's only what he could hope. Day after day he had been out searching for him, but when all the other Captains told him to rest, he couldn't go outside without being forced back into his bed. Toshiro had to come in once and force him to stay inside.<p>

When the new Captain, Ichigo Kurosaki, decided to accept Yamamoto's request of staying in the Soul Society, he thought that everything would be alright. But it seemed to have gotten worse. The search for Isshin Kurosaki – formally known as Isshin Shiba – was diminished as they had no leads within the mentioned time of two years. He hadn't been able to see his beautiful sisters ever since the 'incident.' Also, he wasn't given permission to go to the World of the Living to see his friends! Each time he tried to sneak out, squad two was ordered to keep him from leaving the Seireitei. If he resisted, then he would be taken down.

Every night he still has the nightmares. He was continuously haunted by the cruel visions of the past. Haunted by the notorious nightmares.

"Hey, Izuru," Ichigo motioned for his Lieutenant to come over towards him. "How many squads of the third division did you send out this month? You didn't specify this in your report," Ichigo mentioned monotonously. His amber eyes were cold and have been for the past two years. All hope inside of him had died, yet he still continued the search. Just like always.

"My apologies, Captain," the blonde Lieutenant said as he bowed to Captain Kurosaki. "This month I have sent out the same number of squads as I have before. There are seven Soul Reapers in each squadron. One of which is a seated officer. There are currently nine squadrons who are searching for them."

Ichigo nodded after hearing more details of the search. His Lieutenant looked up at him as he stood, bowing once more before he walked out. "Wait," the Captain said just before the blonde-haired subordinate walked out.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Can you send a message to Byakuya Kuchiki, asking for Lieutenant Abarai of the sixth division?"

"I will do that, sir." With that, Kira left as he shut the door gently behind him. His blue eyes dancing around the seemingly endless hallways of which he continued to walk down.

* * *

><p>"You asked to see me, Captain Kurosaki?" Renji Abarai said as he walked through the doors of the squad three Captain's office. He dropped to his knees in an action of respect for the Captain whilst his eyes were looking around the room, noticing it is still bland and almost empty. Just like it was before Ichigo had joined.<p>

"Renji, you don't need to call me Captain when we're alone. Get up, you're embarrassing me," the orange-haired Soul Reaper laughed as his despair-filled eyes met with the red-haired Lieutenant whom had just got up off the ground. "Anyway, how are you and Rukia doing?"

"We're doing fine, sir," Renji replied, smiling slightly. Though his smile dropped as he noticed the great despair hidden in the Captain's eyes. "What about you and Captain Hitsugaya?"

"We're doing great," Ichigo replied as he attempted to grin a little. "Renji, don't call me sir either. I'm just Ichigo to you, remember? Rukia does it; I want you to do it too."

"But-"

"This position won't be filled for much longer. Once I find my sisters, I am going to live with them. I'm going to protect them like I did before."

"I don't think the Head-Captain will allow you to leave; he won't even let you see your friends in the World of the Living, s- Ichigo."

The Kurosaki boy stood up and walked over towards Renji before putting a hand onto his shoulder, his eyes still locked on Renji's before he spoke out, "that's tough on him then, isn't it?" He sighed as he turned around to walk over to his desk. Once again sitting down on it, rummaging through the small compartments before he pulled out a picture. It was him, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki. It was taken a few years ago – a month after they had returned from the Soul Society after saving Rukia.

He studied the image as he smiled. This was the only way he could see them – even though it's only a picture of them. Smiling happily. "If I have to be honest with you, Renji," Ichigo started, "I don't think I'll ever see them again." He added, sliding the image of his friends over to Renji for him to see. The aforementioned red-haired Lieutenant picked up the picture off the desk slowly. He examined it with his dark, brown eyes before a small smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

"You look happier there; I don't think I've ever seen you smile like this before," Abarai mused. "Anyway, what did you need me for? Another random conversation like last time?" He placed down the picture back on the table, sliding it over when the Captain picked it up, placing it carefully back into the compartment.

Hesitantly, he closed the draw, getting a last second look as it was sluggishly closed. "The search in my squad for Yuzu and Karin has been fruitless for the past two years. I'm going to search for them myself."

"What do you need me for?"

"I want you to go to meet Orihime and the others," the younger Soul Reaper requested. "I want you to tell them that I'm fine." He paused for a moment as he glanced to the walls, craning his head upwards slightly as he added, "I don't know how, but I have a feeling that they're still worried – other than Uryu. I don't really think he cares."

"Okay, I will go ask my Captain for permission. I'm not your subordinate you know."

"I know, but you're the only one I can rely on – other than Rukia, that is."

"I'll be going now."

"See you soon."

* * *

><p>Renji Abarai, after being granted permission from Captain Kuchiki, set off to the World of Living – or more specifically, Karakura Town. Ichigo wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling about his friends. Renji and Rukia both felt the faint aura of despair throughout the atmosphere. Even though they're in two separate worlds.<p>

He had managed to safely pass through the Precipice World with his Hell Butterfly accompanying him. Its onyx wings fluttering in harmony, yet subtle movements flickered with evil. Small swirls of pink on the lower end of its wings shone with excitement as they flapped around, leading the Lieutenant. The moon lie overhead the red-haired Lieutenant as he exited the murky abyss.

He stopped for a brief moment. During the brief moment, he quickly searched for the person with the highest spiritual pressure. That way, Abarai could easily find the group and send Ichigo's regards. But something didn't seem right. All the spiritual pressures around him seemed...devastated? No, not devastated but lonely. Not just lonely, but there was a hint of malice in them. They couldn't be the rights ones? Wrong. They were the correct ones. He knew that it was them.

He shook off the feeling and set out to the group. He was relieved that they were altogether. However, when Renji had arrived, Uryu, Orihime and Chad were sitting down on a bench in the park. The moon above them shone behind them, their eyes glistening. "Hey," Renji said as he came closer. Subtle cautious movements hidden in his footwork.

Quickly, Uryu shot up and pulled out his Seele Schneider from the back of his belt. His finger was hooked in the small loop as it rapidly swung around his finger before gripping it with his hand. The reishi shooting out of the end as he stood with it pointed towards the Soul Reaper. The shining blue reishi was aimed directly at the squad six Lieutenant, the man backing away slowly. "Calm down, Uryu," he warned the Quincy, monotonously. "I'm here to deliver a message," he added, raising his arms just to where his shoulders were.

The Ishida teenager looked into the Abarai man's eyes, Uryu's blue glinted with irritation. They were fuelled with fury as he glared his dagger-like orbs at the Lieutenant.

"It's your fault!" Uryu growled, running up to the man, jumping in the air as he raised his Seele Schneider, a few moments away from hitting Renji directly with it!


	17. Malicious Nightmare

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"It's been two years," Ichigo said to himself..._

_Throughout the two years he had been in the Soul Society, he hadn't been able to find his sisters. Did they even get sent here? That's only what he could hope..._

_The search for Isshin Kurosaki – formally known as Isshin Shiba – was diminished as they had no leads within the mentioned time of two years. He hadn't been able to see his beautiful sisters ever since the 'incident.' Also, he wasn't given permission to go to the World of the Living to see his friends! Each time he tried to sneak out, squad two was ordered to keep him from leaving the Seireitei. If he resisted, then he would be taken down._

_Every night he still has the nightmares. He was continuously haunted by the cruel visions of the past. Haunted by the notorious nightmares..._

_"Can you send a message to Byakuya Kuchiki, asking for Lieutenant Abarai of the sixth division...?"_

_"This position won't be filled for much longer. Once I find my sisters, I am going to live with them. I'm going to protect them like I did before."_

_"I don't think the Head-Captain will allow you to leave; he won't even let you see your friends in the World of the Living, s- Ichigo..."_

_"I want you to go to meet Orihime and the others," the younger Soul Reaper requested. "I want you to tell them that I'm fine." He paused for a moment as he glanced to the walls, craning his head upwards slightly as he added, "I don't know how, but I have a feeling that they're still worried – other than Uryu. I don't really think he cares."_

_"It's your fault!" Uryu growled, running up to the man, jumping in the air as he raised his Seele Schneider, a few moments away from hitting Renji directly with it!_

* * *

><p>He walked down the murky path, eyes locked with the pavement as it was hard to see due to the mist. The sky around them was dark; engulfing the area around him in complete darkness. It felt as if Ichigo Kurosaki was being watched as he continued to step forward, the blood-red moon looming over him. The moon looked as if it was mocking him, laughing at him as he couldn't do anything.<p>

He came across a house - more like a clinic - though when he looked up, he couldn't see anything due to the thick, hazy mist. He looked around, looking for the pair/pairs of eyes which were watching him. However, his search turned out to be fruitless as nothing was there. Either that, or it was too dark to see anything or anyone.

Ichigo studied the door for a moment, taking in its disturbing atmosphere. The orange-haired boy didn't want to go in, but his curiosity was taking a hold of him. His had was subconsciously moving forwards. Forwards to grasp it. He grasped the doorknob, his hand clenched the object as he twisted it slowly. Ichigo opened the door, eyes widening at the intense, bright light which emitted from its contents. The light was everlasting, painful as it felt as if his eyes were burning from it. His free hand found its way to his amber eyes which were shielded from the mentioned arm and walked forwards cautiously.

As he entered the structure, the intense light has ceased to exist. The area he was in was definitely familiar to the boy. It was crawling with terrible memories and the atmosphere was dark and frightening. The aura which seemed to come from the house felt nostalgic – but not in a good way. He then walked up the large stairs he noticed, the stairs never ending as he ran, and ran, and ran.

Stopping on the stairway he heard a blood-curling scream. He shut his eyes tight in a reaction to hope it would all. A scream which felt as if the whole walls were shaking; the floor and roof and even his mind trembling as it seemed to come crashing down. But he opened his eyes and everything was fine. However, he was still on the stairway.

He started to run faster and faster, everything around him seemed to to a dark crimson colour. Like blood. The walls around him were melting, the blood-like walls turning to liquid and it washed by Ichigo's feet, trying to pull him down! "No!" He yelled as he was pushed down the stairs by the strong liquid, the scent filling his nose with fear.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs which seemed to be boundless, he look towards the top of the stairs seeing two girls stood there. Ichigo's eyes widened in terror as he noticed who those girls were. "Ichigo," the one with lightbrown hair whispered in a terrified voice. Though she sounded terrified, her tone was struck with disbelief and vengeance.

"Why did you let us die?" The other one questioned as he started to walk down the stairs. Blood trailing everywhere they stepped.

"No... I-I'm sorry," the orange-haired boy said as he kept his amber eyes fully opened in shock. "Karin, Yuzu, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" He roared out, standing up as he ran out the door as fast as he could. The blood from the walls which had supposedly melted following him out as it filled the mist-covered area with its sickly colour.

Ichigo sprinted once more, the girls behind him were yelling for him to come back. Crying for him to return as they also slowly melted into nothing but large piles of crimson liquid which seemed to do nothing but trail around. Their cries of sorrow and depression, mixed with anguish and vengeance came to a halt as they disappeared.

Although, when he looked forwards, he noticed someone on a wall. A boy with a shredded, white and blood-stained haori pinned to the wall with a sword. Turquoise eyes wide with shock and devoid of all hope as the boy's mouth opened. "Ichigo..." he struggled to say, unable to move; eyes unfocussed as he tried to see the substitute. "Why did you... w-why am I like... t-this?"

Ichigo stepped backwards, gazing at the boy before he cried out, "I'm sorry!" Running away again; he couldn't face his fears. He couldn't face his disastrous mistakes before he was knocked to the floor by a shady figure that loomed over him. It laughed maniacally, the figure being Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo screeched in terror as the older man brought down his zanpakuto and...

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHH!" Ichigo screamed, his eyes opening wide as he shot up from his desk. It had been a week since Renji had gone to the World of the Living, and he hasn't reported back yet. Coming in through the doors came a worried Izuru Kira along with a worried Toshiro Hitsugaya.<p>

"Are you alright Kurosaki?" Both of them asked simultaneously, Kira on the floor as Toshiro walked over to comfort the other frightened Captain.

"I-I'm fine... just another nightmare," he rasped as tears rolled down his eyes. Endlessly flowing as he rested his head against the younger Captain's chest.

"It's alright, Ichigo," he reassured. "Lieutenant, you can go back to your post."

"Yes, Captain," he said as he walked out of the room, bowing once more.


	18. The Truth Behind the Betrayal

**So many errors on the previous chapter ;_; I will be editing the whole FanFic soon though – just like I have with my other stories as they weren't great at all.**

* * *

><p><em>* Previously on Sleeping Angels*<em>

_He walked down the murky path, eyes locked with the pavement as it was hard to see due to the mist. The sky around them was dark; engulfing the area around him in complete darkness..._

_Ichigo opened the door, eyes widening at the intense, bright light which emitted from its contents. The light was everlasting, painful as it felt as if his eyes were burning from it..._

_Stopping on the stairway he heard a blood-curling scream. He shut his eyes tight in a reaction to hope it would all. A scream which felt as if the whole walls were shaking; the floor and roof and even his mind trembling as it seemed to come crashing down. But he opened his eyes and everything was fine. However, he was still on the stairway..._

_The walls around him were melting, blood-like walls turning to liquid and it washed by Ichigo's feet, trying to pull him down...!_

_Ichigo's eyes widened in terror as he noticed who those girls were. "Ichigo," the one with light brown hair whispered in a terrified voice..._

_"Why did you let us die?" The other one questioned as they started to walk down the stairs. Blood trailing everywhere they stepped..._

_Ichigo sprinted once more, the girls behind him were yelling for him to come back. Crying for him to return as they also slowly melted into nothing but large piles of crimson liquid which seemed to do nothing but trail around..._

_Turquoise eyes wide with shock and devoid of all hope as the boy's mouth opened. "Ichigo..." he struggled to say, unable to move; eyes unfocussed as he tried to see the substitute. "Why did you... w-why am I like... t-this?"_

_"AAAAAHHH!" Ichigo screamed, his eyes opening wide as he shot up from his desk._

* * *

><p><strong>One week earlier...<strong>

"It's your fault!" Uryu growled, running up to the man, jumping in the air as he raised his Seele Schneider, a few moments away from hitting Renji directly with it!

"Wait!" Renji yelled as he whipped out his zanpakuto, pulling it in front of him with immense speed as he only just managed to deflect the Seele Schneider. Being pushed backwards, he kept his grounds, glaring at the Qunicy as he was about to prepare to attack. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like it. At all. "I'm not your enemy!"

"Not you individually – no," Uryu pointed out, forming his Ginrei Kojaku and preparing to attack the Soul Reaper. "However," he continued, readying an arrow in his spirit bow. "The whole Soul Society is to blame for what they have done! They betrayed one of their Captain's and our friend!" Rapidly, he fired hundreds – no, thousands – of arrows at the red-haired man!

A face full of shock and horror at the speed of the arrows and the unexpected attack, he quickly Flash Stepped away, one of the arrows scraping his left arm as he evaded the attack. Blood dripping from the wounded arm as he held it with his other. Zanpakuto in the same arm. "What are you talking about?" He asked, brown eyes piercing into the other's blue eyes. "The Soul Society hasn't done anything!"

Uryu gave a bewildered look. Could they have been fed lies; the wrong information? "So, Ichigo hasn't been executed?" He lowered his spirit bow, though he was still in a battle stance, waiting for the unexpected to come.

"...No, who said that?"

"A messenger came from the Soul Society and told us that Ichigo had been executed. Although he didn't tell us why. He also said that Ichigo would not be seeing us again as he is deceased. "

Renji shook his head. "No, he's not. He's perfectly fine-"

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, Captain Kurosaki wanted me to tell you that he's fine. He wanted me to tell you that he will be coming back to the World of the Living soon."

"What?" Orihime whimpered from the shadow as she was sat down on the bench, her body trembling in both anger and sadness. Her orange hair flowing the small breeze which drifted along in the wind.

"He's alive."

"Ichigo is alive," Orihime repeated to herself, lifting her head up as tears rolled down. "I knew he wasn't dead... he just couldn't die."

"When was you told this?" Renji asked as he strolled closer, sheathing his zanpakuto carefully and slowly.

"About a week ago," Chad mentioned, his voice monotonic like usual. "

Suddenly, a pulsating howling was heard! The howling from the unknown source seemed to be quite close, its footsteps pounding against the floor with heavy bangs as smoke had risen from the buildings, fires breaking out as some of the said buildings were being destroyed by the mysterious creature looming the streets.

"Hollow!" Uryu yelled, raising his spirit bow as he used his Hirenkyaku to race away from the park; over towards the area where the monstrous beast was.

"A huge one too," Renji said to himself as he used his Flash Step to follow the Quincy, darting away leaving nothing but a small pile of dust behind to just disappear into thin air.

* * *

><p>"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji roared as he swiped his zanpakuto, its shape changing into something more peculiar. Spike-like features sticking out of one edge of the blade, whereas the other side of the blade was perfectly straight. The sword itself was slightly rectangular. He swung down his sword with a large force, striking the mysterious monster with brute strength. Blood squirting out from the slash wound, the liquid splatting out onto the Soul Reaper's clothes. The aforementioned thick, crimson liquid just missing the Quincy who just stood on top of a building. The raven-haired teenager's pose was straight and unmoving. He knew no fear.<p>

Striking arrows of reishi shot out from the bow, directly plummeting into the bony-like structure of the hollow; the monster groaning in anger as it whipped its tail around, flicking cars around with the powerful winds that emitted from it. Renji and Uryu both evaded away from the heavy, yet quick tail with exceptional speed, both of them preparing to attack once more.

Without warning, the hollow jumped, its immense speed overpowering the duo! The vicious beast striking down on Renji of whom was surprised and shocked at the sudden power of the monster. The red-haired Lieutenant had no time to react before a large claw struck him down, sticking through his stomach. His fear-filled, brown eyes widening at the pain of the impact it had on him. Small flakes of blood erupted from his mouth as his eyes darted towards the Quincy who was now stood in shock. "Uryu," Renji rasped. "Quickly, kill it!" He growled, the other party nodding in response. Lifting his bow up, he fired an arrow directly towards the fiend's face. As the arrow of reishi hit the hollow, it wailed in agony as it wavered on its feet. Dropping Renji from its demonic clutches. Dropping him to the ground as it fell to the floor. The monstrous beast dissipated; vanished with low growls that faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>I am truly sorry that this one is quite short and that it's not as good as my other chapters. I truly am sorry. Don't forget to vote on my polls! :O<strong>


	19. Important Author's Note

**Before I continue with the Author's note, I want to say one thing. I am sorry. I WILL continue with these fanfictions and I promise that I will.**

**Exams are coming up, I'm busy both writing, revising/studying and doing loads of projects for school, etc. I will still continue to write, but the chapters will come out slower. Please bear with me and understand what is happening. **

**The earliest I will be able to get each chapter out for this fanfiction will be around 11-14 days - not starting from now as I am halfway through the next chapter. I had to literally force myself to write chapter 18 for Sleeping Angels at the last minute. Each chapter takes a few hours to write, believe it or not. All I can do really is put around 10-30 minutes in every 1-2 days.**

**In addition to this, I have to stop my beta work for people (which is like 2 people: I am Darkrai (his fanfiction name) on wattpad and iloveaj on here). I really do hope you understand and that you won't bite my head off. :)**


	20. Awakening

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels *_

_"It's your fault!" Uryu growled..._

_"Wait!" Renji yelled as he whipped out his zanpakuto, pulling it in front of him with immense speed as he only just managed to deflect the Seele Schneider..."I'm not your enemy...!" _

_"The whole Soul Society is to blame for what they have done! They betrayed one of their Captain's and our friend!" Rapidly, he fired hundreds – no, thousands – of arrows at the red-haired man...! _

_"He's alive."_

_"Ichigo is alive," Orihime repeated to herself, lifting her head up as tears rolled down. "I knew he wasn't dead... he just couldn't die..."_

_"Hollow!" Uryu yelled, raising his spirit bow as he used his Hirenkyaku to race away from the park; over towards the area where the monstrous beast was._

_The red-haired Lieutenant had no time to react before a large claw struck him down, sticking through his stomach. His fear-filled, brown eyes widening at the pain of the impact it had on him. Small flakes of blood erupted from his mouth as his eyes darted towards the Quincy who was now stood in shock. "Uryu," Renji rasped. "Quickly, kill it...!" As the arrow of reishi hit the hollow, it wailed in agony as it wavered on its feet. Dropping Renji from its demonic clutches. Dropping him to the ground as it fell to the floor. The monstrous beast dissipated; vanished with low growls that faded away. _

* * *

><p><strong>One week laterback to the present**

"Renji, are you alright?" A concerned voice asked from above the man. He had fallen unconscious and comatose for a week after a fatal wound from a deadly hollow. He had been on the verge of death; on the edge of life. "Renji, speak to me!" The voice demanded. His eyes were half-open and he could only vaguely see the person who loomed over him.

Renji's amber eyes were in a dazed state along with his perplexed mind. Red, pineapple-like hair was sprawled everywhere as he gazed around the room. The room around him was dimly-lit by a small candle of which had a flame that flickered slowly. Or it seemed that way to him...through his eyes. The world around the Lieutenant seemed to be hazed and smudged a little, though he brushed it off as he just awoke from a 'long nap.'

He tried to sit up, to gain back the focus in his eyes. However, he was pushed back down by a strong set of hands. Hands which made him flinch slightly as he remembered the texture of whose they belonged to. Renji groaned in pain as the force felt agonising on his sensitive wounds. They had yet to close up properly, though his body had been bandaged up fully. Instead of protesting with more groans and attempts to get up, he just stared at the person of whom loomed over him.

The red-haired Lieutenant gazed up at him, his eyes slowly regaining their focus as they had managed to make out who was towering over him. As his eyes regained back their shine, he realised who the figure in front of him was. Renji opened his mouth ajar as he let a short gasp out before asking, "I-Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered as gave a concerned look into the sixth squad Lieutenant's confused and pained eyes. "It's me; we were all worried about you, Renji," he continued.

The other Soul Reaper gave a small nod. He tried to flash a smile – even though it was a fake, yet reassuring smile. As a matter of fact, it was barely even a grin. More like a grimace, than anything else. "Where... am I?" He rasped out as he forced himself up. Ichigo not bothering to force him back down once again. Instead, he just examined the boy's pained expression. Returning back the smile as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Opening them again, Ichigo answered his question, "you're at Urahara's. You've been gone for a week and I wondered what happened to you." Ichigo looked up at the window. The silver disk in the sky, the moon. It glowed majestically with the stars surrounding it as they gleamed down at the Soul Reaper officers. The moon seemed to frown, yet it wasn't exactly such a depressed frown. It was more of a careless frown. He looked back towards Renji. Amber eyes in amber eyes. "I was worried. Especially when I had returned to see Uryu and Urahara on top of a building trying to transport you to the shop. Kisuke said I should return, but I said that I couldn't," Ichigo laughed as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why not?"

"Well, I left without telling them. Knowing the Soul Society they really will execute me – I heard about the story, so don't fret over it. Therefore... I just can't return. Mr. Urahara had to give me something to completely suppress my Spirit Energy so they can't find me easily. I wouldn't be surprised if they had the Stealth Force right outside now."

Renji just chuckled at his remark. He shook his head as he forced himself to stand up, Ichigo following his movements at the same time. Renji having to lean on the wall next to him for balance and support. "Idiot," Renji said as he looked over at Ichigo. The new Captain hooking Renji's arm around his neck whilst putting his own arm around the other man's waist.

"Toshiro will kill me. Oh well – he'll have to forgive me sooner or later."

"You know that Captain Hitsugaya will personally come down here and scold you for it. He knows where you will be at–"

"That doesn't bother me, Renji. He wouldn't let them kill me," Captain Kurosaki said, grinning at the guy. "Where are you going anyway?" He asked, only just realising they had made it outside into the frozen air of the night. "You'll end up catching a cold."

"You will too."

"Have I missed something, Ichigo?" An irritated, yet familiar voice called out in front of them. Ichigo looked up to face the familiar voice, noticing who the speaker was.

"Hey, Toshiro," Ichigo greeted as he tried to wave with his free hand. The boy in front of him has silver, spiky hair with turquoise eyes which seemed to pierce the souls of many. However, the intimidating look he gave was usually drowned out with the Captain's child-like appearance.

"I don't even want to know why Renji has been seriously injured. Nor do I want to know the reason for your disappearance from the Soul Society. Both of you are coming back now."


	21. Toshiro, Ichigo and Renji Confrontation

**Sorry this took so long! I wanted it out a few days ago but I had like... zero amount of time to even do this. I did mention before that updates would be much slower and so that is why it's late. I've been having to revise and study for my Languages class all weekend, Monday and Tuesday. Some part of last week too.**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on Sleeping Angels *<em>

_"Renji, are you alright?" A concerned voice asked from above the man. He had fallen unconscious and comatose for a week after a fatal wound from a deadly hollow..._

_He tried to sit up, to gain back the focus in his eyes. However, he was pushed back down by a strong set of hands. Hands which made him flinch slightly as he remembered the texture of whose they belonged to..._

_As his eyes regained back their shine, he realised who the figure in front of him was. Renji opened his mouth ajar as he let a short gasp out before asking, "I-Ichigo?"_

_"Yeah," Ichigo answered as gave a concerned look into the sixth squad Lieutenant's confused and pained eyes. "It's me; we were all worried about you, Renji," he continued..._

_"You're at Urahara's. You've been gone for a week and I wondered what happened to you." Ichigo looked up at the window..._

_"Well, I left without telling them. Knowing the Soul Society they really will execute me – I heard about the story, so don't fret over it..."_

_"Idiot," Renji said as he looked over at Ichigo. The new Captain hooking Renji's arm around his neck whilst putting his own arm around the other man's waist..._

_"Hey, Toshiro," Ichigo greeted as he tried to wave with his free hand. The boy in front of him has silver, spiky hair with turquoise eyes which seemed to pierce the souls of many. However, the intimidating look he gave was usually drowned out with the Captain's child-like appearance._

_"I don't even want to know why Renji has been seriously injured. Nor do I want to know the reason for your disappearance from the Soul Society. Both of you are coming back now..."_

* * *

><p>"Toshiro, you should know that I can't go back," Ichigo reasoned. "Did the Head-Captain send you?"<p>

Captain Hitsugaya sighed. He mentally slapped himself as he said, "obviously. That's why I'm here; on his orders. Now you're coming back and I won't force you, but I won't say it again."

"I'm not going back there!"

"I wasn't requesting you, I was telling you!" The younger Captain yelled as he stood in place, facing the orange-haired boy with an irritated expression. Turquoise eyes glaring at him. Despite his expression, he just couldn't be angry at him. How he felt just blocked out the emotion of hatred.

Ichigo just grinned. He looked to Renji who he supported in standing up and looked back towards the ice-Captain. "So you're saying that you'd betray me?"

"W-What? No," Toshiro said as he backed up slightly. "I'm not betraying you... I told the Head-Captain that I would only retrieve you if no punishment is placed upon you or Renji."

"What did he say?"

"That he will consider it."

"That doesn't always mean yes! Have you seen the condition Renji is in?"

Toshiro looked over towards Renji, the red head whom had almost died. As a matter off fact, it was lucky he had survived. An attack like that would have killed any normal Soul Reaper – but then again, he isn't just a normal Soul Reaper as he is a Lieutenant. "Yes, I can see him. He doesn't look too bad–"

"He is in no condition to go anywhere!" Ichigo yelled as he tightened his grip around the other boy's waist. "If he can't go, then I'm not leaving him."

The icy Captain arched a concerned, yet perplexed brow as he commented, "it almost sounds as if he were your boyfriend; not mine."

The orange-haired boy's face reddened. It seemed to just blow up with the colour of crimson of embarrassment. Embarrassment, even though he felt guilty. Beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead as he was anxious. Anxious and speechless due to the current situation. Ichigo had no idea how to handle this circumstance. This cataclysmic circumstance. He then looked towards the Lieutenant and noticed that he was almost screaming in pain. Ichigo realised something – he was hurting the boy due to his iron grip. Abarai's amber eyes were begging him to just stop and put him down – even though he looked as if he wanted to kill the Kurosaki Captain. Shaking his head and shocked, he released his grip, but he still held onto him. He then looked over towards the younger Captain whose eyes had sharpened, grown more suspicious. "No, no, no! It's not like that! You see–"

"What do I see, then, Ichigo?"

"We're more like brothers! There's no way I'd fall in love with someone like him! I-I..."

"What?" Toshiro asked as he took a step forward. Eager to know his boyfriend's next words as he chose them with extra caution. Silver hair flowing slightly in the breeze along with his turquoise eyes that were locked onto the newest Captain.

"I love you... only you. No-one else!"

Hitsugaya smiled malevolently. He tilted his head downwards and closed his eyes. He knew he had won ever since the other boy had gotten confused. Confused and anxious. Speechless to put on top. "I love you too," he said as he raised his head. His once before turquoise eyes lightened and glistening with the emotion of being glad; joyful and glad.

"Then let us stay...?" Renji asked, interrupting the moment between the two lovers.

The smaller Captain sighed. He knew that he shouldn't do it, but he looked back over to where the Senkaimon was when he appeared in the world, noticing that the mentioned portal had vanished. "Fine, we can stay for a while," Toshiro said as he mentally gave up trying to take them back... for now. He looked up at the sky to notice that it was very dark in the outside world they were in. "Once the sun comes up, we are going back, though. Okay?" He reasoned, hoping to get a positive response.

Both pairs of eyes glared into each others. Hitsugaya was winning their eye-contact war until finally a response came out. The orange-haired Death God had come up with an answer, facing down and breaking the contact; it wasn't like him at all just to give up. But then again, it wasn't like him to disappoint his friends and irritate them to the point of pulling out a razor-sharp blade on him. Although, it's not like that has ever happened before... has it?

"...Fine..."

"Thank you."


	22. Return

**I was supposed to have finished this the day before it was uploaded, I'm sorry. I didn't have any motivation. By that, I don't mean I didn't have any motivation to do this, I just don't have any motivation at all because of the stuff that's happening in real life right now.**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on Sleeping Angels *<em>

_"Toshiro, you should know that I can't go back," Ichigo reasoned. "Did the Head-Captain send you...?"_

_"I wasn't requesting you, I was telling you!" The younger Captain yelled as he stood in place, facing the orange-haired boy with an irritated expression. Turquoise eyes glaring at him. Despite his expression, he just couldn't be angry at him. How he felt just blocked out the emotion of hatred..._

_"I'm not betraying you... I told the Head-Captain that I would only retrieve you if no punishment is placed upon you or Renji."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"That he will consider it..."_

_"If he can't go, then I'm not leaving him."_

_The icy Captain arched a concerned, yet perplexed brow as he commented, "it almost sounds as if he were your boyfriend; not mine..."_

_"We're more like brothers! There's no way I'd fall in love with someone like him! I-I..."_

_"What?" Toshiro asked as he took a step forward. Eager to know his boyfriend's next words as he chose them with extra caution. Silver hair flowing slightly in the breeze along with his turquoise eyes that were locked onto the newest Captain._

_"I love you... only you. No-one else...!"_

_"Once the sun comes up, we are going back, though. Okay?" He reasoned, hoping to get a positive response..._

_"...Fine..."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>The sun rose as the small orange ball slowly lifted itself, orange and pink colours flooding the sky as it followed the aforementioned ball upwards; a lazy blue following shortly afterwards to drown out the said orange. Toshiro Hitsugaya looked out into the pulchritude sky and noticed how aesthetically beautiful the sky looked. Despite his hatred for the heat and sun. "Alright, get up. We're going," Toshiro yelled, waking the two boys up.<p>

Ichigo opened his amber eyes sluggishly, stirring as he groaned from the lack of sleep. "What time is it?" He mumbled, blinded from the sun's rays that were coyly peeking through the blinds.

"Sunrise, half past four in the morning. Now come on, we did say when the sun was up."

"Alright, I'm going," Ichigo said as he stood up, remembering that he was in Urahara's shop so he didn't have to go through the annoying, agonising mornings like usual. Especially when his Lieutenant would run in waking him up because he had a mountain of paperwork to do. He craned his head around the room, leaning against the surface of a table at the edge of the room. The red-haired Soul Reaper, Renji, was lifting himself up off of the futon, careful not to re-open his wounds. Even though they should be more or less closed up – it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Hurry up, you two are making everything much more difficult," the squad ten Captain stressed as he was getting irritated at the two idiots. Although, the orange-haired boy's idiocy was kind of cute to him. Almost grinning at the thought.

"Can't we at least eat first?" Renji moaned.

"No, you'll get something to eat when we get back to the Soul Society."

"You can be so mean sometimes Toshiro," Ichigo mumbled. "Anyway, let's go, Renji, he's going to loose it in a minute," he continued as he looked over towards the Captain's annoyed expression. His eyes closed with his mouth in a grimace as it looked almost as if a vein was about to pop on the side of his forehead.

* * *

><p>As the group of three had arrived in the gigantic Seireitei, they were greeted by a few officers of lower seats and just average Soul Reapers who wandered around with spare time. Each of them bowing slightly as they greeted them with extra respect to the two Captains. Although, a few were giving Ichigo and Toshiro dirty looks as they knew the two Captain's relationship.<p>

As they wandered the endless streets, they walked over towards the squad one barracks where the Head-Captain was in his free hours. Upon entering, they had arrived at the old man's office, knocking on the door before being allowed inside of the large area. Once inside, Renji put one knee on the floor, leaving the other one in a right-angled position whereas the two Captains stood to attention. "I have retrieved them, Head-Captain, I will escort them back to their divisions."

The oldest man in the room nodded before saying, "Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Abarai, usually I would not allow this to happen, however as requested from Captain Hitsugaya, I will allow this one to slip. Do not do this again or I will see this as treason."

"Okay, whatever," Ichigo murmured as Toshiro seemed to be offended by the lack of respect he was showing towards the head of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant," Ichigo confirmed as he looked up from his paperwork to find Kira walking through the door to the office. "Any reports back yet?" He asked with hope-filled eyes gazing up at the said Lieutenant.<p>

He shook his head. "No, sir, none yet."

Ichigo sighed hearing the response. He looked down at the paperwork which had somehow piled up over the short while he had been staying in the world of the living. Looking back up at the blonde, before he could say anything, he was cut off by Izuru. The man knowing what he was going to ask before he had even said anything. "I'll take over for now, Captain, you should get some rest."

"Alright," Ichigo agreed as he stood up and walked over towards the other male, placing an arm on the mentioned male's shoulder. "I want you to make sure I don't get disturbed unless it's by Renji, Rukia, Toshiro or the Head-Captain. Okay? Only disturb me if something really bad has happened."

"Understood."

Giving a fake grin, the orange-haired Captain walked out of the door and dragged his feet along the creaking, wooden floors that squealed with each step. '_I should really get it replaced... It won't last much longer when Kenpachi comes storming my barracks and sending my men to the hospital just so he can challenge me to a fight...'_

Ichigo arrived in one of the spare rooms for resting and slowly opened the door, walking in as he pushed it and securely shut and locked it. The room itself was quite small, perfect for a quiet area to relax in. Inside of the room there was a large futon in the middle of the room along with scrolls on the walls that were held in small, golden frames. A desk to the side with a pot of ink and paper. There was one window that sat at the opposite side of the door, dusty blinds prevented the sun from peeping through along with preventing anyone from looking through as well. Ichigo walked over towards the blinds, pulling on the string next to it to slowly lift the blinds up. A thin sheet of dust falling from it.

He sighed as he looked out the window. It was so peaceful. Everyone was in good spirits as the vast world seemed to be full of tranquillity. "I don't see how anyone can relax and be this happy with that man still alive," Ichigo mumbled to himself as he released his hold on the string to make the blinds fall back down. He turned back around and faced the room as he sighed once again. The new Captain walked over towards the desk with the ink and paper, taking one of them and starting to write. The brush lightly tracing along the aforementioned paper.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Ichigo stood up from the desk before making his way towards the door, exiting it silently with his head faced down, passing all the other Soul Reapers as he continued. Not even bothering to reply to their 'Welcome back' greetings; not even bothering to listen to them. All he just hoped was now that no-one in a higher-up seat or rank to notice him.<p>

This time, he was going to make sure that murderous bastard dies... for good. This time he himself was going to find his sisters, even though he had been out searching for them countless times. The Head-Captain even threatened that he would stop the search for them if this continued. After all, they were safe here and that's all.


	23. An Unbelievable sight

**Well, here's a change in the story. I'm going to stop doing them previously on Sleeping Angels thing like I usually do. It's a waste of words and it's annoying to do ^^. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to find them. Then take them home. Then I'm going to find him..." He repeated over and over to himself. Ichigo walked down the long, dusty path in the Seireitei, searching for his angels which used to warm up his day just seeing them give off their adorable smiles.<p>

He had already left his barracks a long while ago, now he was just in the process of sneaking away. Once that's done, he can finally accomplish what he had his heart set out to do a long time ago. He looked up, the dusk moon glimmering; sparkling with excitement. He looked back down, stones tumbling away in fright as he kicked them along; a tiny trail – barely visible – appeared behind him from the dust.

The Captain's haori rippled in the wind as he walked along without care. He peered off into the distance as he saw the whole place behind him. He was finally at the gigantic gate to leaving the sinister Seireitei. Once again, he escaped. Escaped from that place. Although sometimes Ichigo thinks to himself why he allowed himself to even bother with becoming more affiliated with the Soul Society. Every time he goes there, there's always some trouble with him. He's always in trouble with the Soul Society. Always.

* * *

><p>Time had passed since he left once more. He travelled through the Rukon District, earning peculiar looks from the souls around. This wasn't one of the areas that Soul Reapers would usually go to as it's known for its aggressive nature. In addition to this, the district he found himself in weren't too friendly towards the Soul Reapers... they were against them.<p>

"Hey you," one man called out from behind him. His tone was venomous. He sounded disgusted to see Ichigo. The aforementioned mystery man was definitely looking for a fight. Although it wasn't wise to start one with an enormous zanpakuto which has the power to destroy everything around it.

Ichigo turned around. The orange-haired teen glaring at the man who spoke out his name. "What is it?" He questioned, replying back with a venomous tone. His eyes sharp as the amber orbs glistened in the moonlight. They were like daggers as they dug into the other man's soul. He examined the man who towered over him. The man was tall and threatening. Ichigo watched as the man lifted up his right, bulky bicep and pointed his finger towards him as he chuckled menacingly.

"Kid, aren't you too young to be a Captain?"

Silence reigned over them. They glared into each other as if they were exchanging violent thoughts, the vicious-looking man giving a savage smile as he lowered his arm; ready to attack, pulling his arm back with a clenched fist. Said fist was pulled back like a catapult, clenched as if it was holding something dear to him. Like as if it wasn't going to let anyone have it – though the limb itself was consumed in rage.

Thrusting his fist forward, the man lunged to punch Ichigo. However, his grin was wiped from his face and replaced with sudden shock, his mouth open like an 'o' with his fury-filled eyes wide open in confusion as he found his fist tightly locked (still clenched) in the Captain's hand! Blocked and stopped by a swift move of a hand. "What?!" The mentioned man yelled in exasperation, "die!" He roared as he threw out his other fist in a fit of rage, only to be blocked once more by the other hand of the Soul Reaper.

Ichigo looked irritated. "I don't have the time to be messing around here, if you continue then I will draw out my sword," he threatened as he let go of the attackers fists. The orange-haired boy rapidly kicked the man, throwing him backwards into a wall; the soul leaving an enormous crater on the wall where he stuck to like a fly, before falling down onto the floor. Choking out breaths before he fell unconscious, he muttered something which could not be understood. "Whatever," Ichigo muttered as he rolled his eyes as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Ichigo continued to walk onwards, his head turning to the left and right with eyes like an eagle. It had been one day since he left. The orange-haired teenager knew that he had to find them, then they could live in peace. Then he would forget all about being a Soul Reaper. But then again, he would have to remain in the Soul Society due to the fact that they... they had died.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_As soon as the door opened, Ichigo's legs felt weak, his limbs had collapsed on him. Before he knew it, he was on the floor writhing in the sorrow and guilt from the messed-up picture he had seen._

_Blood._

_Blood was everywhere._

_The red liquid dripping from the ceiling and running down the walls as if it were a slow race. The sheets were drenched in the liquid and so were the two figures who laid on the floor - motionless._

_Dead._

_Tears poured out of Ichigo's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "KARIN! YUZU!"The orange-haired boy sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He cried in disgust and anguish as his once beautiful sisters were deceased; dead on the floor lying in front of him. They were coated in layers of blood. Their arms looked as if they were rigorously ripped from their tiny bodies as so was their legs. Their eyes were opened wide in fear and fright as if they had seen a demon - though with what had happened to them, they had seen one. A ruthless killer, murderer, bastard._

_~End of Flashback~_

A tear fell from the boy's eyes. The disgusting scene which plagued his mind played over and over as more tears began to fall. He walked faster before breaking out into a jog, then a sprint. He was almost flash-stepping he ran so fast. Tears of terror continued to fall. Glimmering in the light as they splashed on the ground, rebounding slightly as it rippled. The newest Captain endlessly ran forwards. The souls around him watched in a perplexed manner as they turned around in reaction to the immense speed he ran at. The wind raced behind him, but with every step he continued to leak the small drops of anguish as they boundlessly ran.

However, as the boy was running, he wasn't watching where he was going. His head held down in shame as he heard the awful sound of people laughing at him – mocking him. They didn't know his story! They didn't know what happened. He felt like destroying everything just to have revenge, but suddenly **BANG! **Without realising, he had crashed into someone! The girl he had crashed into was sent back, bumping into the concrete floor beneath her, whereas Ichigo was only sent a few centimetres from the impact. The girl let out a squeal of pain as a soft sob was heard, Ichigo, rubbing his head, stood up and look at the girl. "I-I'm so– " His angered amber eyes widened, a few tear drops fell onto the floor, shining before they completely ceased. The boy rubbed his eyes, his mouth open in confusion, though he was elated. Absolutely elated with the sight he saw in front of his eyes...


	24. The Solo Search I

As the boy was running, he wasn't watching where he was going. His head held down in shame as he heard the awful sound of people laughing at him – mocking him. They didn't know his story! They didn't know what happened. He felt like destroying everything just to have revenge, but suddenly **BANG! **Without realising, he had crashed into someone! The girl he had crashed into was sent back, bumping into the concrete floor beneath her, whereas Ichigo was only sent a few centimetres from the impact. The girl let out a squeal of pain as a soft sob was heard, Ichigo, rubbing his head, stood up and look at the girl. "I-I'm so– " His angered amber eyes widened, a few tear drops fell onto the floor, shining before they completely ceased. The boy rubbed his eyes, his mouth open in confusion, though he was elated. Absolutely elated with the sight he saw in front of his eyes.

The girl he bumped into was being helped up by her sister. She had light brown hair which was short for a girl. Her sparkling eyes has tears pricked in the corners of her dark brown orbs. The girl wore a fresh green jacket which was ripped over a orange and white t-shirt. In addition, the girl also wore orange shorts which ended just above her knees. The other girl, her sister, also had short hair (though the girl's hair was black). Dark grey eyes which glimmered in the sunlight were peering down at her sister in panic. This girl wore a black shirt which hung loosely down to her thighs with trousers that were slightly ripped. The twins looked slightly roughed up – not from Ichigo, however.

They glanced up towards Ichigo, their eyes full of fear as they stepped back a bit. Trembling, the sister with the black hair stood in front of the other, protecting her from harm. "W-Who are you?" She demanded, trying not to let her terror take over her.

"K-Karin... Yu-Yuzu," Ichigo mumbled as he dropped to his knees, tears leaking out of his flooded, amber eyes. "It's me... Ichigo, your brother!" He continued as he lifted his head off of the ground to stare up at them, noticing they were looking back down at him in bewilderment. Despite their confusion, a look of guilt had plastered on their faces. Karin's arms were still out to protect Yuzu, though they were hanging limply in the air, whereas Yuzu behind her was cowering back with fright.

They shook their heads. A pang of despair rippled through Ichigo's body. His whole body was limp and was weak with the terror from his sisters not remembering him. "This is all our dad's fault!" He roared out, picking himself up from the ground like a child scrambling up after scraping its knee from falling. "He... he murdered you. He did this to you..."

"What do you want?!" Karin screamed out, her eyes closed as her head was faced down. Her whole body was quivering in fear. "Can't you see me and my sister have enough trouble from the strangers around here?" Her shaky voice rasped out.

"K-Karin..." Yuzu whimpered.

"No, Yuzu, I won't let this man hurt you. I don't care what he says, I won't let him–" Karin gestured to Ichigo "–hurt you!"

"There he is!" A voice yelled out.

Ichigo turned around quickly, whipping out his sword as he stood in front of his sisters in a protective stance. Noticing some familiar shihakushos, haoris and faces al l gathered around him. He quivered for a moment. He wasn't going to let anyone take them away from him any more. The new Captain had finally found his long, lost sisters. The boy cried for nights and days endlessly, but he knew what the Head-Captain was capable of, and how serious the situation was if he sent more than two Captains to sort out the problem. In front of him were a few seated Soul Reapers, their blades drawn and ready to strike down any rebellion without hesitation. Despite that, some of them were trembling due to the fact that Ichigo was one of the strongest Captains. Ichigo's head scanned the area, his eyes turning into blades. "Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyoraku," Ichigo mumbled out. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, kid," Shunsui responded as the three Captains moved closer and drew their blades.

"I really do not want to do this, however if you do not return then we will have to use force," Jushiro added onto Shunsui's response. The man's white hair flowed in rhythm with his haori, a gentle grin grew on his face. Although, after seeing the boy's glaring eyes, his grin slowly dropped and his expression became sympathetic.

"I'm not going."

"What?" The black-haired Captain questioned with a venomous tone. "The Head-Captain's orders were to bring you back alive, but if you continue with that attitude I will bring you back deceased."

"I don't care! I'm tired of being treated like a weapon. I don't care if I'm a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Ichigo then gestured to the two girls who quaked in fear behind him. Their eyes were filling with water as they had no idea what was happened. In the reflection in their eyes, the Captain's blades glimmered with death. "I have just found my sisters–" said boy's voice began to brake down in chokes "– there's no way I'm going to leave them now. I don't want to be tied to that annoying place. I wish I had never became a Captain in the first place! I'm treated like a damn dog over there, you bastards won't lay a hand on my sisters!"

"I understand, Ichigo, however–"

"No you don't understand! There's a violent man out there who is mysteriously alive. He will come back for me, Karin and Yuzu. Who's to say that he _won't _attack the Soul Society? What are you going to do then? Sit back in the barracks and hide behind your Lieutenants while everyone's dying out there? I'm going back to the World of the Living and I'm getting these two a Gigai. Then... then... we're going to live in peace!" Ichigo rapidly sheathed his sword. Grabbing the two trembling twins and jetting off; flashstepping at record-breaking speeds as he rapidly ran back towards the Senkaimon

* * *

><p>As Ichigo returned back, he sprinted straight for the Senkaimon. It was only a few metres away until... "Ichigo!" He froze. His stomach muscles tightened and seemed to clench around the calling out from his white-haired lover. Catching the teen off guard, Karin kicked Ichigo with unbelievable strength for a female of her age and grabbed her sister. She decided to run away with her sister, though she was stopped by the small Captain. Toshiro seemed to loom over them, his posture was careless and irritated as he folded his arms in annoyance. "Where are you going this time?" He asked.<p>

"I'm leaving, me, Karin and Yuzu."

"Oh?" Toshiro then looked at the girls. "They look scared of you."

"I don't think they remember me..."

"You idiot!" Captain Hitsugaya roared out as he bashed the Kurosaki Captain on the head, forming a smal lump to appear, Ichigo rubbing it tenderly as if to make the pain subside. "Look at them! They look like they've just been kidnapped."

Letting out a betrayed gasp, Ichigo faced the two girls. He examined their fearful expressions that looked as if it was trying to escape itself. Their eyes glistened like diamonds. Tears welling up as they shuffled their feet and tried not to look into the eyes of the Soul Reapers. Short, heavy breathing was heard from them, the two backing away slowly. The orange-haired Captain lowered himself, slowly, onto his knees. Looking both ways as if he was about to cross the road. Then, Ichigo smiled a reassuring smile. "It's okay," he said as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, you two. It's just that I don't want to ever be parted with you." The teenager wiped his eyes. "I just don't ever want to be parted from you again. Our bastard father will pay for what he's done. When I get us to Urahara's safely, I'm going to search for him. I'm going to search for him... and kill him. There's no way I will ever let him touch you or hurt you again. Even if it costs me my life, I will protect you. Also, when that's done, I'm going to quit being a Captain, then I'm going to spend every minute of my life with you and Toshiro."

He lifted himself off the ground, the terror from the two's hearts were removed sluggishly. The heavy weight on their hearts were lifted, the feeling of safety captivated their hearts. Ichigo, turning to Toshiro, he spoke out. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Grinning at his comment, Hitsugaya nodded his head. "Don't take your sisters with you, I'll look after them. They might not survive out there."

"Okay," Ichigo finished as he turned around to face the colossal portal.

"Wait, one more thing, Ichigo," Toshiro suggested, walking towards the revenge-searching boy.

"What?" He asked before he was wrapped up in a hug. An embrace which filled both boys with warmth and serenity. They were enveloped in each other's safe arms, the ice-Captain and the strawberry-Captain seemed to be melting into each other. Ichigo and Toshiro gazed into each other's desperate eyes, the taller teen lowering his head to match with the shorter one. Their lips latched onto each others. Their tongues danced calmly with one another, before they explored each other's saliva-coated cave.

As soon as they eventually parted, their eyes glanced away from each other. Like as if they were never going to see each other again. "Stay safe, please," Hitsugaya begged.

"I will if you will," Ichigo whispered as he walked into the portal. "When I return, I will bring Isshin's body back with me. Don't let my sisters get into trouble.

"I won't."

"I love you," the both said simultaneously, both of them walking opposite ways. Toshiro guiding Karin and Yuzu to the squad ten barracks. Ichigo walking alone into the Senkaimon.


End file.
